WU and KIM
by SMKA
Summary: Keluarga WU dan keluarga KIM itu memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan. PAIR HunHan, KrisTao/Taoris, ChanBaek/Baekyeol, Chenmin/XiuChen, KaiSoo, SuLay. slight! KaiLu and KrAy
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : WU and KIM**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Zi Fan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Joon Myeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Kim Joon Zing**

**Kim Yi Joon**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Kim Min Dae**

**Pair : HunHan, KrisTao/Taoris, ChanBaek/Baekyeol, Chenmin/XiuChen, KaiSoo, SuLay**

**Other cast :**

**Summary : Keluarga WU dan keluarga KIM itu memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

Namja mungil itu terus saja diam termangu didepan balkon kamarnya ditemani oleh angin malam dan langit malam yang berhiaskan bulan serta bertaburan bintang itu. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang begitu mengganjal dihatinya.

"sedang apa chagi?" datang seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap, dia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang sang istri membuat sang namja memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati pelukan hangat dari suaminya ini.

"saranghaeyo huniie" jawab namja itu sekenanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan pipi suaminya yang berada diceruk lehernya.

Diciumnya pipi sang suami membuat sang suami reflex memejamkan matanya ikut menikmati sentuhan hangat dari sang istri.

Setelah dirasa cukup, namja bertubuh tegap itu –sehun- kembali membuka matanya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada istrinya yang dia rasa sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"nado chagiya, ada yang mengganjal dihatimu hari ini sayang?" Tanya sang suami khawatir.

Yang ditanya hanya melepaskan pelukan suaminya lalu memutar tubuhnya 180derajat membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan suaminya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan bertanya-tanya mengapa suaminya yang satu ini begitu mengetahui dirinya.

Dia memang sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik dan bukan bermaksud juga untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada sehun namun dia hanya belum ingin dan itupun dikarenakan karena baginya hal yang dia alami hari ini hanya hal kecil.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "kenapa kamu dapat mengatakan aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik huniie?" Tanya luhan lalu kembali menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan hangat sang suami.

Melihat istrinya menenggelamkan dirinya didada bidangnya membuat sehun yakin jika memang istrinya yang satu ini sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Sehun mengusap surai luhan secara perlahan serta tak lupa dia menciumnya dan menyesap aroma shampoo yang sama dengan yang dia pakai menguak dari surai istri tercintanya yang satu ini.

"mollayo, hanya saja kamu akan selalu memandang langit malam jika tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik" seru sehun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa hampa dipelukan sehun "aku memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari dirimu"

"itu karena kamu yang mudah sekali dibaca, sorot matamu terlalu menyiratkan segalanya" terang sehun tetap setia mendekap istrinya yang cantik ini.

"kamu hanya terlalu mengerti diriku seutuhnya sehun" seru luhan seraya memperat pelukannya pada tubuh sang suami.

"lalu apa yang membuat istriku yang imut ini tidak mood?" Tanya sehun seraya menundukan kepalanya menuju leher luhan lalu menciuminya, hanya sekarang menciuminya karena dia sangat tau istrinya yang satu ini sangatlah suka dijamah oleh suaminya, dan dia juga sangat mengetahuinya luhan akan menjadi rileks saat sehun sudah mulai menjamahnya.

Dan ini sehun lakukan karena dia ingin menenangkan istrinya dan membuatnya rileks.

Luhan mendesah kecil "tidak ada apapun, ah hanya hal kecil yang mengganggu pikiran saja huniie" sahut luhan terus menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan hangat suaminya.

Sehun berhenti menjamah luhan lalu memandang wajah istrinya itu "kamu yakin?" tanyanya seraya mengelus pipi putih sang istri.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pasti. Sehun yang percaya dengan sorot mata istrinya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja hanya ikut menganggukkan kepala tanda dia setuju dan percaya bahwa memang tidak ada hal besar yang menimpa istrinya.

Sehun beralih mencium kening luhan "lalu karena kita sudah terbangun dimalam yang selarut ini, apa yang mau kita lakukan?" Tanya sehun penuh harap istrinya akan meminta dirinya menjamahnya malam ini.

"tidur, kamu tau jika besok kita telat bangun kita akan menjadi makanan yang sangat nikmat untuk kris dan chanyeol" seru luhan

Sehun hanya tersenyum "yasudah besok aku punya jadwal dengan kris gege dan chanyeol gege juga dikantor" terang sehun.

Dengan itupun sehun membawa istrinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan menutup pintu balkon kamar mereka.

Sehun bukan orang yang dapat tidur dalam keadaan panas namun sehun terpaksa menutup pintu balkon kamarnya karena luhan yang tidak bisa tidur dalam hawa dingin. Sehun rela tidur setiap malam melepaskan kaosnya dan hanya menggunakan celana boxernya saja demi luhan tidak merasa kedinginan dan merasa nyaman tidur dikamar mereka itu. Dan mala mini pun seperti malam-malam sebelumnya selama mereka menikah, mereka tidur dalam keadaan pintu balkon kamar yang tertutup dan suasana yang gelap.

.

.

.

Paginya seperti biasa rumah keluarga OH ini tetap damai karena memang hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang. Dirumah itu hanya ada Oh Se Hoon dan juga Oh Luhan. Mereka berdua memang belum dikaruniai seorang baby untuk ikut andil dalam meramaikan istananya.

Berbeda dengan rumah disebelah kanan mereka yang ditempati oleh keluarga WU yang notabene adalah adik luhan. Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil kris adalah adik pertama luhan. Dia memiliki seorang istri dengan mata panda yang membuatnya sungguh terlihat menggemaskan namanya Huang Zi Tao atau sekarang sudah menjadi Wu Zi Tao. Mereka sudah menikah sekitar enam tahun lamanya, dan itu hanya berbeda setahun dari usia pernikahan luhan yang menginjak usia tujuh tahun.

Berbeda dengan kediaman luhan yang masih belum diramaikan kehadiran aegya, kediaman keluarga WU sudah diramaikan oleh yeoja cilik bernama Wu Zi Fan atau mereka biasa memanggilnya zizi. Yeoja itu sangat menuruni wajah appanya dengan sedikit sentuhan clan barat. Namun naas sifatnya sama polosnya dengan tao dan itu membuat kediaman keluarga WU sangatlah berisik dengan ocehan zizi yang bertanya segala hal yang dia lihat.

Luhan terus saja memasak untuk sarapan suaminya yang sekarang sedang membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Sedang luhan sendiri masih setia dengan piyama dengan aksen rusa yang masih memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"masak apa chagiya?" sebuah tangan kekar melingkar indah dipinggang mungil luhan membuatnya mengembangkan senyumannya.

Luhan yang sangat hafal tangan siapa yang melingkar dipinggangnya ini lalu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan mengecup pipi namja yang sedang sibuk menjamah lehernya "hanya memasak telur untuk sandwich-mu huniie" serunya lalu mematikan kompor karena masakannya sudah matang.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengikuti langkah luhan yang sedang menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan dirinya. Luhan yang merasa diikuti gerak geriknya hanya berdecak pelan "huniie bisa tidak menunggu saja dimeja makan, biarkan aku menyiapkan semuanya" suruhnya karena sudah mulai terganggu dengan sikap suaminya yang terus saja mengikuti langkahnya.

Yang ditegur hanya tertawa renyah lalu menyerah dan mengikuti perintah istrinya untuk menunggu dimeja makan. Karena terlalu beresiko untuk sehun membantah perintah luhan dipagi hari, sebagai hukumannya mungkin adik kecil sehun tidak akan bekerja sebagaimana mestinya karena dapat dipastikan sehun sendiri tidak akan mendapatkan jatah malamnya selama berminggu-minggu lamanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dimeja makan sehun mulai membuka Koran yang memang dirinya pesan setiap pagi pada penjajah Koran langganannya.

'_yeollie appoyo, sungguh ini lebih sakit dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya' …. 'ini pasti hanya akal-akalan baekiie saja kan biar tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapanku' …. 'ini berbeda dari biasanya yeollie'…. 'setiap hari juga kamu bilang sakitnya berbeda'_

Mendengar suara-suara gaib yang sudah biasa sehun dengar membuatya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Saat sehun sedang sibuk tertawa tiba-tiba kehadiran seorang namja manis yang langsung duduk dipangkuannya mengintrupsi kegiatan tertawanya "menertawakan suara dari chanyeol dan baekhyun lagi?" serunya seraya melingkarkan tangannya dileher sehun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang luhan "as always chagi"

Suara itu adalah suara dari kediaman keluarga WU yang mengisi rumah disebelah kediaman keluarga OH yang juga menjadi tetangga sebelah kiri rumah yang ditempati oleh sehun dan luhan.

Mereka adalah Wu Chanyeol yang notabene adalah magnae dikeluarga WU serta adik kedua dari seorang Wu Luhan yang sekarang telah menjadi Oh Luhan. Tentu saja chanyeol tidak hidup sendiri, dia sudah memiliki pasangan semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia memiliki namja cantik yang juga dinikahinya dan dijadikannya bagian dari keluarga WU, dia adalah Byun BaekHyun atau sekarang sudah menjadi Wu BaekHyun.

Saat ini kediaman WU disebelah kiri itu memang belum diramaikan oleh suara aegya seperti yang dialami dikediaman WU sebelah kanan. Namun semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu kediaman yang ditempati oleh magnae keluarga WU itu menjadi ramai dengan suara rengekan baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan yang diasumsikan oleh chanyeol itu hanyalah bualan dari sang istri. Baekhyun sedang mengandung dan kandungannya sudah menginjak usia dua belas minggu.

Jika diurut hanya tinggal kediaman keluarga sulung WU yang masih saja setia menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua tanpa adanya kehadiran orang ketiga –aegya-.

Luhan mencium pipi sehun kilat membuat sehun kembali kealam sadarnya dan melupakan acara tertawanya "hey wae?" Tanya sehun melihat perubahan diawajah istrinya itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum "aku iri" serunya seraya memproutkan bibirnya lucu .

Sehun yang gemas hanya mencubit pipi gembul milik istrinya "iri dengan siapa?" tanyanya gemas.

"dengan kebisingan tetangga yang menghimpit kediaman kita" serunya lagi.

Luhan dan sehun tidak menunda kehamilan luhan namun memang mereka saja yang belum diberikan kesempatan untuk menimang aegya dan menambah kebisingan dikediaman mereka. Dan ini sangatlah mengganggu luhan, luhan selalu iri dengan donsaeng-donsaengnya yang sudah menghasilkan junior mereka. Sedangkan dirinya belum satupun berhasil melahirkan sehun junior serta penerus marga OH.

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya "makanya mulai saat ini kita harus rajin-rajin melakukan aktifitas malam kita, biar bisa cepat-cepat menyusul kediaman keluarga WU sebelah kanan dan kiri kediaman kita" lanjutnya.

Luhan menghadiahkan kecupan manis dibibir suaminya "arrachi sir" serunya seraya terus bermanja dengan suaminya.

Sehun dan luhan memang belum dikaruniani seorang aegya namun bukan berarti cinta diantara mereka semakin menipis. Karena alasan mereka menyatukan hati mereka bukan karena ingin menghasilkan baby namun karena mereka saling mencintai, dan itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah disesali oleh sehun maupun luhan.

.

.

.

Disisi lain terdapat juga kehidupan yang berdampingan dengan kehidupan yang dibangun oleh keluarga WU.

Namja manis satu ini masih saja setia dengan lamunannya digelapnya suasana kamar yang dia tempati. Dia terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya dan memilih untuk terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun seraya menunggu kantuk kembali menyapa dirinya.

Namja bermata bulat dengan kulit putih ini terus saja terggelam dalam lamunannya sampai ada sebuah tangan yang menyapa pinggangnya dan membawanya kembali kedunia nyata "mau sampai jam berapa kamu setia dengan lamunanmu chagi?" suara berat yang mengintrupsi lamunannya.

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum, bukan karena dia tidak ingin menjawab suara berat itu namun dia hanya sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara berat yang sudah membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya kedunia nyata dan menyadari keberadaan lawan bicaranya itu disebelahnya. Kehadirannya yang selalu berada disamping namja manis ini selama bertahun-tahun mereka menikah. Dia adalah suami dari namja manis yang tadi sedang asik dengan lamunannya itu.

Mendengar suaminya ikut menyadari dirinya yang terbangun ditengah malam ini, namja manis ini hanya terdiam "aku selalu mengganggumu tidur malammu ya kai" serunya.

Namja yang diketahui namanya kai ini hanya tertawa renyah lalu bangkit mengikuti istrinya yang sedang tertuduk dengan bersandar dengan punggung ranjang. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menyalakan lampu tidur berwarna kuning yang berada dimeja nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

Dia merangkul istrinya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya, menyesap surainya dan menyalurkan semua perasaan yang dia miliki untuk istrinya itu "kamu tidak mengganggu namun memang aku yang merasa kedinginan makanya aku terbangun"

Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum mendengar penuturan kai "aku rasa pintu balkon kamar kita sudah tertutup lalu kenapa kamu bisa merasa kedinginan kai?" tanyanya heran dengan jawaban sang suami.

"karena kamu tidak ada dalam pelukanku makanya aku kedinginan baby soo" tutur kai menklarifikasi pernyataan sebelumnya tentang alasan mengapa dirinya bisa merasa kedinginan ditengah kamarnya yang dilengkapi dengan penghangat ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memukul dada suaminya pelan "gombal dasar, kita sudah menikah tujuh tahun lamanya kai jadi jangan bertingkah seakan kita baru saja menikah tadi pagi dan malam ini kamu sedang merayuku untuk dapat melewati malam pengantin kita" serunya diikuti dengan kekehan pelan.

Jongin atau kai hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan istrinya "kita memang bukan sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah tadi pagi dan aku juga tidak sedang merayumu untuk menghabiskan malam pertama kita namun aku hanya sedang merayumu untuk tidak pergi dari pelukanku saat tertidur karena itu membuatku merasa dingin" tuturnya kai bijak.

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan jongin yang terdengar seperti rengekan "tumben sekali malam ini suamiku tidak pervert seperti biasanya" Tanya kyungsoo yang heran dengan sikap jongin suaminya.

Biasanya setiap malam kyungsoo terbangun dan kegiatan bangunnya itu berhasil membuat kai ikut terbangun maka malam itu juga kyungsoo tidak akan selamat dari kai yang meminta jatahnya.

Jongin membawa kyungsoo untuk berbaring dan kembali membawanya kedalam dekapannya "tidak untuk malam ini, karena besok KIM Corp harus menghadapi meeting penting baby soo dan besok aku tidak ingin menjadi sarapan pagi suho hyung serta chen hyung karena aku yang bangun kesiangan efek dari kegiatan malam kita" jawab kai dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang suaminya "baiklah besok aku juga harus menyiapkan keperluanmu dihari special bagi KIM Corp" jawabnya menanggapi penuturan kai.

Kai lalu mencium kening istrinya "jaljayo chagiya, saranghae" gumamnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi kainya.

Tangan kanan kai terulur untuk mematikan lampu tidur yang berada dimeja nakas sebelah ranjangnya itu. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang dapat tidur dalam keadaan terang maka dari itu kai harus rela mengalah dengan membiarkan dirinya tidur dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita karena baginya, tidur dalam keadaan memeluk istrinya saja sudah sangat cukup untuknya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan urusannya didapur. Yap! Dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya kai sebelum dia berangkat kekantor pastinya.

Dia selalu melewati masa-masa pernikahannya hanya baru berdua saja dengan kai. Dengan kata lain kehidupan pernikahan kai dan dirinya belum dikaruniai aegya satupun.

Berbeda dengan tetangga sebelah kanan mereka yang ditempati oleh sisulung keluarga KIM. Dia adalah hyung tertua kyungsoo. Namanya adalah Kim Joon Myeon atau dikeluarga biasa dipanggil suho karena posisi dia yang menjadi aegya sulung dari marga KIM membuatnya mendapatkan julukan itu yang artinya pelindung.

Dia tentu tidak tinggal sendiri, semenjak Sembilan tahun yang lalu dia sudah lebih dulu menempati kediaman itu dengan seorang namja manis asal cangsa china. Namja itu sangat manis, dia memiliki kulit putih namun jika dibandingkan dengan suaminya suho, istrinya itu masih kalah. Namja itu memiliki dimple dipipinya membuatnya sangat manis jika tersenyum. Dia bernama Zhang Yixing atau keluarga biasa memanggilnya lay.

Berbeda dengan kehidupan rumah tangga yang kyungsoo dan kai jalani yang belum dikaruniai aegya. Keluarga suho dan lay sudah dikaruniai dua orang aegya. Yang satu namja dan yang satu lagi yeoja. Aegya pertama mereka namja berumur delapan tahun dan sudah duduk dibangku elementary school, namja itu bernama Kim Myeon Zing, atau kita biasa memanggil dengan namanya zingiie ataupun myeoniie. Berbeda dua tahun dengan oppanya, aegya kedua suho dan lay adalah seorang yeoja yang sekarang berumur enam tahun dan dia juga sudah duduk dibangku elementary school , yeoja imut ini bernama Kim Joon Yi atau kita biasa memanggilnya jooniie.

Ziingie mengikuti sifat appanya yang pendiam dan bijaksana, dia juga tidak banyak bicara namun naas ini berbanding terbalik dengan saengnya jooniie, dia menuruni sifat eommanya yang bawel dan banyak bertanya. Namun jika dalam pergaulan zingiie jauh diatas jooniie. Zingiie sama seperti appanya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul serta beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya saengnya yang malu-malu kucing bahkan terkesan tertutup. Zingiie memang jarang bicara namun dia bijaksana berbeda dengan jooniie yang sangat banyak bicara bila sudah didepan anggota keluarganya.

Saat sedang asik dengan masakan didepannya yang sudah matang tiba-tiba suara kai kembali mengintrupsi kegiatan masak kyungsoo pagi ini "baby soo kamu letakan dimana dasiku? Aku tidak menemukannya dilemari" teriak kai dari dlaam kamar.

Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafaskan kasar "selalu saja begini setiap pagi" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Lihatlah keadaan kamar ini. semua pakaian sudah berserakan dilantai. Ranjang dan sprai yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Namun namja tan yang telah berhasil menghancurkan sebagian kamarnya ini masih saja mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya itu mencari sesuatu yang tidak juga tidak dia temukan itu.

"baby soo kamu letakan dimana dasiku? Aku tidak menemukannya dilemari" teriaknya dengan lantang karena dia sudah terlalu frustasi mencari benda itu seisi kamarnya namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Dan jika sudah seperti ini hanya tinggal istrinya tercintalah satu-satunya yang dapat dia andalkan.

Tidak selang beberapa menit pintu kamar terbuka membuat kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah daun pintu dan mendapatkan istrinya berjalan menuju dalam kemar mereka. "astaga kai apa yang sudah kamu lakukan dengan kamar kita" serunya geram.

Melihat isi kamar yang sudah setengah hancur itu kyungsoo hanya bisa berdecak sebal. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali kai melakukan hal ini namun justru bukan karena yang pertama kali ini membuat kyungsoo semakin sebal dengan suaminya ini. kai memang tidak berbakat dalam hal mencari sesuatu tapi ada satu pengecualian yaitu kai dapat dengan mudah mencari kesedihan yang dialami oleh kyungsoo.

"aku mencari dasiku baby, mianhae" seru kai dengan cengirannya seakan dia tidak bersalah. Dia memang tidak bersalah karena dia memang tidak pernah mengetahui dimana letak benda-bendanya karena memang kai selalu menaruhnya disembarang arah dan setelahnya kyungsoo lah yang mengambil peran dalam membereskan barang-barang suaminya ini.

"tentu saja kamu tidak menemukannya, kamu itu mencari dibagian pakaianku, dasimu itu sudah punya letak khusus dilaci didalam lemari kita kai" seru kyungsoo lalu berlaih kearah kai dengan dasi berwarna biru dengan aksen gambar-gambar kecil berasa ditangan kanannya.

Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengaitkan dasi itu dikerah kai diikuti dengan kai yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya seraya mempermudah istrinya untuk memakaikannya dasi itu.

Mereka terus terhanyut dalam kesunyian selama kyungsoo tengah asik dengan kegiatannya memakaikan suaminya dasi.

"_cheniie cepat keluar dari kamar dan habiskan sarapanmu, daeiie sudah menunggu lama" … "appa berhenti bercermin nanti daeiie telat kesekolah" …. "ne arraseo, miniie jangan banyak berteriak-teriak kasihan uri aegya dalam kandunganmu" … "kamu yang membuatku berteriak setiap paginya karena dirimu yang sangat lelet" … "oh ayolah kamu terlihat semakin cantik jika sedang dalam keadaan kesal" … "bukan saatnya menggombal tuan Kim Jongdae"_

Mendengar suara pertengkaran suami istri dipagi hari yang berhasil lolos masuk kedalam pendengaran pasangan kyungsoo dan kai membuat keduanya hanya tertawa. Hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa mereka dengar.

"menertawakan kaka iparmu?" Tanya kyungsoo pada akhirnya memecah keheningan dan menghentikan kegiatan tertawa kai dan dirinya sendiri.

Kai hanya tersenyum lalu kembali terkekeh pelan "as always baby soo" dengan itu kai dan kyungsoo kembali terlarut kedalam adegan tertawa mereka.

Suara gaib itu berasal dari tetangga sebelah kiri kediaman mereka. Mereka adalah aegya kedua dari keluarga KIM. Yah dia adalah Kim Jongdae yang sudah menempati kediamannya selama enam tahun lama, ya lebih senior satu tahun dibanding dengan dirinya menempati kediamannya sekarang.

Keluarga KIM memiliki tiga aegya. Yang pertama adalah Kim Joon Myeon, diikuti dengan Kim Jongdae setelah lalu yang mendapat gelar magnae dikeluarga KIM adalah Kim Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongdae tentu tidak tinggal sendiri dikediamannya itu. Dia sudah menikah dengan namja cantik nan chubby. Yang sekarang sudah menjadi kaka ipar bagi kyungsoo maupun jongin. Dan namja yang dijadikan bagian dari keluarga KIM oleh Kim Jongdae adalah Kim Minseok.

Dikeluarga KIM hanya anak sulung mereka yaitu suho yang mendapatkan pasangan tanpa marga KIM. Sedangan chen atau Kim Jongdae beristrikan Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil xiumin. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dibanding chen namun wajahnya membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tidak percaya dengan umurnya. Sedangkan Kim Kyungsoo yang menjadi magnae dikeluarga KIM juga bersuamikan Kim Jongin yang notabene lebih mudah setahun darinya, namun semua orang juga akan tersihir dengan wajah dan aura yang kai bawa dan membuat semua orang tidak akan percaya bila dirinya lebih muda dari istrinya yang imut itu.

Berbeda dengan kehidupan rumah tangga yang dijalani kyungsoo dan kai. Rumah tangga yang dijalani oleh chen dan xiumin sudah dikaruniai seorang aegya namja. Dia sudah berumur enam tahun dan sudah duduk dibangku elementary school bersama dengan jooniie –aegya suho dan lay-. Dia bernama Kim Min Dae atau kita biasa memanggilnya daeiie. Dia menuruni sifat sopan appanya dan juag menuruni kulit putih eommanya. Namun kebisingan yang berhasil menggema dikediamannya setiap pagi bukan masalah aegya seperti yang dihadapi oleh suho dan lay namun kebisingan kediaman itu baru saja terjadi sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu setelah xiumin dinyatakan hamil. Dan semenjak xiumin dinyatakan hamil semenjak itu juga xiumin berubah menjadi sangat cerewet. Semua yang dilakukan oleh jongdae suaminya tidak luput dari protesan dari xiumin. Dan hal yang tidak pernah absen dilakukan xiumin adalah memarahi suaminya setiap pagi untuk begerak cepat dalam bersiap-siap itu dikarenakan memang jongdae yang terkenal lelet dalam persiapan dirinya untuk kekantor.

"selesai kai" seru kyungsoo setelah selesai menyematkan dasi dan menyimpulkannya dikerah kemeja kai.

Melihat perubahan wajah istrinya reflex kai membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkannya kedadanya "hey waeyo?" Tanya kai melembut.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng"aku iri" serunya seraya memproutkan bibirnya lucu .

Kai yang gemas melihat tingkat istrinya hanya mencubit pipi gembul milik istrinya "iri dengan siapa?" tanyanya gemas.

"dengan kebisingan tetangga yang menghimpit kediaman kita" serunya lagi.

Kyungsoo dan kai tidak menunda kehamilan kyungsoo namun memang mereka saja yang belum diberikan kesempatan untuk menimang aegya dan menambah kebisingan dikediaman mereka. Dan ini sangatlah mengganggu kyungsoo, kyungsoo selalu iri dengan hyung-hyungnya yang sudah menghasilkan junior mereka. Sedangkan dirinya belum satupun berhasil melahirkan jongin junior serta penerus marga KIM.

Kai hanya terkekeh mendengarnya "makanya mulai saat ini kita harus rajin-rajin melakukan aktifitas malam kita, biar bisa cepat-cepat menyusul kediaman keluarga KIM sebelah kanan dan kiri kediaman kita" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menghadiahkan kecupan manis dibibir suaminya "arrachi sir" serunya seraya terus bermanja dengan suaminya.

Kyungsoo dan kai memang belum dikaruniani seorang aegya namun bukan berarti cinta diantara mereka semakin menipis. Karena alasan mereka menyatukan hati mereka bukan karena ingin menghasilkan baby namun karena mereka saling mencintai, dan itu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah disesali oleh kyungsoo ataupun kai.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, ketiga namja yang berasal dari perusahaan WU Corp menghabiskan waktunya sejak pagi sampai sore menjelang. Aegya kedua dalam keluarga WU yaitu Wu Yi Fan selaku Direktur utama, dilanjut oleh WU magnae yaitu Wu Chanyeol selaku Wakil Direktur Utama dan selanjutnya menantu dari keluarga WU sekaligus suami dari sisulung dari WU –Wu Luhan- yaitu Oh Sehun selaku CEO perusahaan WU. Mereka tengah menanti sekaligus mempersiapkan meeting yang akan dilangsungkan oleh perusahan WU dengan perusahaan yang akan menjadi koleganya kelak.

Mereka bertiga sudah siap dengan bahan meeting masing-masing dan tentunya dengan prensentasi yang akan ditampilkan kelak serta beberapa pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh calon koleganya.

Ditengah kehengan yang tercipta diantara ketiga, si magnae dari keluarga WU ini mulai angkat bicara "ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk mempunyai hubungan baik dengan perusahaan saingan kita sebelumnya" cercah chanyeol meleburkan suasana.

Kris yang mendengar saengnya angkat bicara sontak menolehkan pandangnya kearah chanyeol "sudahlah jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi, aku dan sehun sangat tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita tidak sechildish yang kau fikirkan" emosinya muai sedikit menggelitik untuk keluar dikala chanyeol meangkat pembicaraan tentang perusahaan rivalnya yang sebentar lagi justru akan menjadi koleganya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa sinis menanggapinya "kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi saat sisulung dari keluarga KIM bertemu denganmu, serta simenantu dari keluarga KIM bertemu denganmu sehun" lanjut chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawaan "mungkin akan sangat seru sekali, apa gege sedang ingin menonton pertunjukan gratis antara aku dan menantu dari keluarga KIM itu?" tantang sehun.

Kris langsung memberikan death glarenya kepada sehun yang notabene adalah kaka iparnya "jangan gila kaka iparku tercinta, tentu kau tidak ingin bukan sampai gegeku memalingkan hatinya dan kembali kemasa lalu karena keegoisanmu?" sindir kris diikuti dengan seringaiannya.

Sehun hanya menaikan bahunya acuh tak acuh "entahlah, aku takkan gila sebelum dia memancing kegilaanku untuk keluar" sahut sehun kepada kris.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengar perdebatan antara kedua saudaranya itu "ternyata kita berival dengan keluarga KIM itu bukan hanya dalam urusan bisnis saja namun urusan pribadi pun kita tetap berival" tuturnya dan berhasil mendapat death glare dari sehun dan juga kris secara bersamaan.

Kris menghela nafasnya panjang "sudahlah kita benar-benar terlihat bodoh dengan perdebatan ini" sahut kris yang diikuti anggukan oleh sehun.

Dan kembali keheningan menyapa ruangan yang hanya berisi ketiga keluarga WU ini. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai sebuah percakapan. Sehun merasa umurnya paling muda diantara kedua adik iparnya dan itu membuatnya canggung sedangkan chanyeol dan sehun sendiri merasa sehun adalah kaka iparnya alias suami dari gege pertama mereka dan itu juga membuat chanyeol maupun kris canggung terhadapnya. Namun jika seluruh keluarga WU sudah berkumpul, tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara satu dan yang lainnya. Sepertinya kecanggungan ini sedikit tercipta kerena perusahaan yang rival yang sebentar lagi menjadi bagian dari koleganya itu.

.

.

.

Dilain sisi ketiga namja ini sedang menyiapkan berkas-berkasnya untuk segera berangkat ketempat meeting dimana ini akan menjadi meeting yang cukup penting untuk kelangsungan perusahaan KIM Corp sendiri.

Sisulung dari keluarga KIM yaitu Kim Joon Myeon yang memegang jabatan sebagai Direktur Utama sedang sibuk menunggu saeng-saengnya dalam kegelisahan didepan mobul kantornya yang akan dipakainya untuk berangkat ketempat meeting itu "dimana lagi mereka, disaat sepenting ini masih saja lelet" geramnya pada saeng-saengnya yang bergerak lambat.

Suho tetap setia melirik arloji yang bertengger manis ditangan kanannya itu dengan kegelisahan. Tidak lama berselang datang mobil berwarna hitam dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disamping miliknya. Suho sangat kenal siapa pemilik mobil ini dan dengan ini pun dia langsung melangkahkan kakiknya menuju tempat kemudi mobil ini dan mengetuk kacanya seraya memintanya untuk keluar. Si pengemudi mengikutinya dan turun dari mobil hitamnya.

Saat turun pengemudi ini langsung mendapat death glare dari suho "mianhae hyung, tadi istriku tiba-tiba saja menelfon karena dia sakit jadi aku membawa mobil sendiri agar nanti bisa langsung pulang kerumah sehabis meeting, boleh kan?" pintanya diikuti dengan cengiran khasnya.

Suho hanya menghela nafasnya seakan menunjukan dirinya sangatlah frustasi dengan sikap saeng-saengnya yang lumayan ajaib "baiklah, lalu mana chen?" Tanya suho pada akhirnya.

Kai si pengemudi mobil hitam itu hanya bisa menaikan bahunya menandakan ketidak tahuan dirinya tentang keberadaan kaka iparnya yang satu itu. Kai atau bernama asli Kim Jongin, dia adalah menantu dikeluarga KIM sekaligus suami dari magnae dari keluarga KIM –Kim Kyungsoo-, dia memegang jabatan sebagai CEO diperusahaan KIM Corp. Dan lagi-lagi suho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya panjang menyikapi sikap saengnya yang satu itu, yang sangat lelet itu. Sesungguhnya chen itu bukan lelet namun dia adalah type yang perfectionist jadi dia akan menyiapkan segala hal dengan detail dan tentu itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar bukan? Baiklah suho menerima kenyataan itu.

Suho dan kai tetap setia pada fikirannya masing-masing tentang perusahaan yang akan menjadi koleganya sebentar lagi. Kai terus tenggelam dengan pemikirannya tentang suami masa lalu-nya yang harus dia temui sebentar lagi karena dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan koleganya kelak. Sedangkan suho juga yang ikut tenggelam dengan pemikirannya tentang suami dari masa lalu-nya yang harus dia temui sebentar lagi karena dia adalah Direktur Utama dari perusahaan koleganya kelak.

Saat keduanya sedang tenggelam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing datanglah mobil berwarna putih dan ikut memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil suho. Si pengemudi itu turun dari mobilnya lalu segera menghampiri kakanya dan adik iparnya yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri samping mobil kai. Dia adalah chen atau bernama asli Kim Jongdae, dia adalah anak kedua dikeluarga KIM dan dia memegang jabatan Wakil Direktur diperusahaan KIM Corp.

Suho yang melihat kehadiran adiknya yang terlalu lelet itu langsung mengeluarkan sedikit emosi yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi "darimana saja, kau ingin kita terlambat dan memberikan kesan buruk pada pertemuan pertama kita dengan kolega kita kelak, eoh?" tanyanya kasar.

Chen yang ditegur hanya mengeluarkan jurus cengirannya "mianhae, tadi aku mengecek berulang-ulang berkas yang akan kita butuhkan nanti, lalu saat aku melihat handphone aku baru sadar kalo hari ini istriku ada pemeriksaan rutin dengan dokter kandungannya, makanya aku membawa mobil sendiri agar selesai meeting nanti aku bisa langsung pulang, boleh kan?" Tanya chen pada akhirnya.

Lagi-lagi suho hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "baiklah, kalian berdua memang samanya" jawab suho diikuti dengan death glarenya kepada kai dan chen.

Kai hanya mendelikkan bahunya "hyung sendiri untuk apa bawa mobil pribadi? Memangnya perusahaan tidak memberikan fasilitas mobil?" Tanya kai yang bingung dengan sikap kaka iparnya yang satu ini.

Suho yang mendengar penuturan kai hanya tersenyum kikuk "ah.. it.. itu.. sudahlah ayo berangkat kita sudah sangat telat" elaknya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri.

Melihat hyung tertuanya sudah memasuki mobil, ini membuat chen dan kai mengikutinya kakanya untuk masuk kemobil masing-masing dan mengikuti gerak mobil suho didepannya.

TBC

Huah finally selesai jugaa

Astaga readers aku ga nyangka bakal sependek ini tulisannya. Padahal udah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga banget.

Oke awalnya aku bisa terinspirasi membuat cerita ini adalah saat aku melihat mv wolf yang chinese version lalu entah kenapa jadi kepikiran nulis nih cerita.

Terima kasih buat readers yang bersedia baca ff abalku yang satu ini.

Direview yuk.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : WU and KIM**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Zi Fan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Joon Myeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Kim Joon Zing**

**Kim Yi Joon**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Kim Min Dae**

**Pair : HunHan, KrisTao/Taoris, ChanBaek/Baekyeol, Chenmin/XiuChen, KaiSoo, SuLay**

**Other pair : slight! KaiLu/KaiHan, KrAy.**

**Summary : Keluarga WU dan keluarga KIM itu memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

#LUHAN STORY

Namja mungil itu membuka lemari pendinginnya, lalu berjalan menuju rak-rak yang tersusun indah diatas dan membukanya satu persatu tanpa tau apa yang sedang dia cari sesungguhnya "aigo seluruh bahan makanan sudah habis ternyata, ah terpaksa aku harus berbelanja hari ini" gumamnya.

Dengan itu luhan pun memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil handphonenya untuk mengirimi suaminya pesan.

_**To : sehuniie**_

_**Huniie kamu sedang ada kegiatan apa dikantor?**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.15**_

Dikiriminya pesan singkat itu untuk suaminya.

Tidak selang beberapa menit handphonenya kembali bergetar yang menandakan bahwa dirinya mendapatkan pesan baru.

_**From : sehuniie**_

_**Aku sedang ada meeting dengan perusahaan lain.**_

_**Waeyo sayang?**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.17**_

Melihat balasan dari suminya luhan hanya mendesah sedikit kecewa. Pada awalnya dia hanya ingin meminta sehun untuk mengantarkannya kesupermarket untuk membeli keperluan bulanan rumah tangganya. Namun sepertinya diurungkan niatnya yang satu itu mengingat sehun yang sedang menjalani meeting dengan client lain.

_**To : sehuniie**_

_**Ah aniyo gwenchana**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.20**_

Setelah itu tanpa membuang waktu banyak untuknya kembali mengirim pesan itu kepada sehun.

Tanpa menunggu beberapa menit handphone luhan kembali bergetar menandakan dirinya mendapatkan balasan dari pesan terakhir kepada sehun.

_**From : sehuniie**_

_**Benarkan chagiya?**_

_**Yasudah hati-hati dirumah ne**_

_**Saranghae**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.22**_

Dengan balasan itu pun luhan kembali kedapur dengan buku note kecil ditangan kanannya serta pulpen ditangan kirinya, dia siap untuk menulis semua bahan yang harus dia beli kelak disupermaket.

.

.

.

#TAO STORY

Namja manis bermata panda terus saja meihat calendar yang tergantung didinding depan kamarnya. Dia melihat lingkaran merah pada tanggal 10 dibulan juni itu. Disampingnya dituliskan 'test masuk EXO Elementary School' dia kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya "berarti pendaftaran sudah dibuka pada minggu-minggu ini" gumamnya namun masih tetap setia memandangi calendar itu.

Tao merogoh kantung piyamanya dan mengambil handphonenya, berniat mengirimi pesan kepada suaminya.

_**To : kris gege**_

_**Gege tanggal 10 sekolah EXO sudah menyelenggarakan test masuk.**_

_**Itu berarti minggu-minggu ini pendaftarannya sudah mulai dibuka.**_

_**Gege jadi ingin memasukkan zizi kesekolah EXO?**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.15**_

Dia masukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku piyamanya setelah mememcet tombol SEND dan pesan yang dikiriknya untuk kris itu sudah delivered.

Tidak lama berselang handphone tao kembali bergetar menandakan dirinya mendapatkan pesan baru dihandphonenya itu.

_**From : kris gege**_

_**Tentu saja aku tetap akan memasukkan zizi kesekolah EXO**_

_**Pendaftarannya dibuka pukul berapa?**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.17**_

Dilihatnya lagi pesan yang masuk kedalam hanpdphonenya dan tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk berfikir, segera tao kembali membalas pesan dari suaminya itu.

_**To : kris gege**_

_**Dibuka setelah pelajaran disekolah itu selesai**_

_**Mungkin sekitar pukul satu siang ge**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.19**_

Tao kembali memasukkan handphone itu kesaku piyamanya. Namun tak lama berselang hanphone itu kembali bergetar menandakan dirinya yang kembali mendapatkan pesan.

_**From : kris gege**_

_**Baiklah nanti biar gege yang urus semuanya.**_

_**Kamu urus belanja bulanan kita saja.**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.21**_

Dan denga itupun tao kembali memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku piyamanya lalu berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi. Karena memang dirinya belum bersih-bersih diri dari pagi tadi. Mungkin setelahnya tao akan berjalan-jalan seisi rumah untuk mencatat semua persediaan yang sekiranya sudah habis dan harus dia masukan kedalam daftar belanjaannya pada bulan ini.

.

.

.

#KAI STORY

Namja berkulit tan itu terus aja menatap namja dihadapannya dengan kesal. Bukan karena dia adalah suami dari seseorang dimasa lalu-nya namun karena namja dihadapannya ini trus saja sibuk dengan handphonenya dan tidak memfokuskan pandangnya seratus persen pada prensentasi yang sedang disampaikan oleh kaka iparnya chen. Menampilkan kesan angkuh dimatanya.

Namun kai tidak mengambil pusing, tidak ingin mengikuti jejak sehun yang baginya angkuh itu, dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kearah depan –kearah chen-. Saat sedang serius melihat tiba-tiba dia merasakan handphone yang berada dikantung jasnya bergetar. Dan itu sontak membuatnya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dan sesegera mungkin mengecek handphonenya yang ternyata itu adalah pesan dari istrinya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung saja membuka pesan itu tanpa dia ketahui bahwa namja dihadapannya –sehun- melihatnya dengan tidak suka dan mengecapnya sebagai namja angkuh yang bisa-bisa membuka pesan disaat sedang meeting.

_**From : kyungiie **_

_**Jonginiie aku sudah mencatat semua yang harus kamu beli disupermarket nanti.**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.20**_

Jongin hanya mendesah pelan melihat pesan singkat dari istrinya itu. Sehabis meeting ini kyungsoo memberinya tugas untuk berbelanja karena istrinya itu tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing jadi sudah dipastikan kyunsoo takkan mampu berjalan untuk belanja bulanan seperti biasanya. Tidak menghabiskan waktu banyak jongin langsung membalas pesan itu.

_**To : kyungiie**_

_**Ne arraseo**_

_**Kamu istirahatlah jangan banyak bergerak**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.22**_

Dikembalikannya handphone itu kedalam saku jasnya dan kai-pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kearah chen yang sedang mempresentasikan sesuatu itu. Namun tidak lama kemudian getar handphonenya kambali mengintrupsi kefokusan dirinya dan membuat kai harus kembali membuka pesan itu. Dan dapat kai pastikan bahwa ini adalah balasan pesan dari kyungsoo istrinya.

_**From : kyungiie**_

_**Arrachi sir**_

_**List belanjanya akan aku kirim sebentar lagi**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.24**_

Setelah membacanya jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan kembali memasukkan handphone itu kedalam kantung jasnya tanpa membalasnya terlebih dahulu. Dan kai kembali memofuskan perhatiannya kepresentasi yang sedang kaka iparnya sampaikan.

.

.

.

#SUHO STORY

Namja berwajah angelic ini terus focus kepada prensentasi yang sedang saengnya sampaikan. Dia tidak memperdulikan yang sedang duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya. Dia tidak perduli namja dihadapannya itu –kris- asik dengan handphonenya seakan tidak memperhatikanprensentasi yang sedang disampaikan oleh saengnya itu.

Suho terus memperhatikan saengnya itu sampai pada akhirnya handphone yang berada digenggamannya itu bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan sangat terpaksa suho memilih untuk membuka pesan itu yang ternyata dari istrinya yang manis.

_**From : xing-xing**_

_**Hyung nanti kamu tidak perlu menjemput xingie dan jooniie.**_

_**Biar aku saja yang menjemput mereka**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.20**_

Melihat perintah istrinya tidak perlu waktu lama untuk suho langsung membalas pesan itu.

_**To : xing-xing**_

_**Ne baiklah, hati-hati ne nae anae**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 08.22**_

Pada akhirnya suho segera menggenggam kembali handphonenya setelah dia mengirim pesannya kepada istrinya itu. Dan dengan itu lay tidak lagi membalas pesannya dan dengan begitu juga suho kembali menfokuskan dirinya kepada chen yang sedang presentasi didepan.

.

.

.

Setelah empat jam berkutat dengan meeting dengan KIM Corp akhirnya pertemuan ini pun selesai dan menyisakan ketiga namja yang masih sibuk dan berbetah-betah ria duduk dan berdiam diri diruang meeting itu setelah ketiga namja dari perusahan KIM Corp yang sudah meninggalkan ruang meeting ini.

Kris menghela nafasnya panjang "aku harus mengurus pendaftaran zizi untuk masuk sekolah EXO" tuturnya lalu berdiri dan mengemasi berkas-berkasya untuk segera pergi.

Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan mengemasi berkas-berkasnya "aku juga ada jadwal dengan bakkie untuk kedokter kandungan" lanjutnya.

Kris dan chanyeol Saling bertukar pandang lalu keduanya mengarahkan pandangnya kearah sehun "apa?" Tanya sehun pada akhirnya karena merasa risih diperhatikan oleh kedua adik iparnya itu.

Chanyeol bertukar pandang dengan kris seakan memberikan pesan –kau saja yang bilang ge- dan dengan itu kris hanya menghela nafasnya (lagi) "karena hanya dirimu yang tidak memiliki kegiatan, maka semua berkas-berkas yang perlu ditanda tangani, kuserahkan padamu" perintahnya lagi.

Sehun tercekat mendengar perintah dari kris itu. Disatu sisi dia adalah DIrektur Utama diperusahaan ini namun disisi lain dia itu hanya adik iparnya. Tanpa basa-basi chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya untuk ikut merayu sehun "ayolah kaka iparku tercinta, hanya kau yang tidak punya kegiatan hari ini" rayunya sekaligus mengeluarkan senyuman lima jarinya.

Kini giliran sehun yang menghela nafasnya "ah arraseo, sana pergi kalian" usirnya.

Kris dan chanyeol hanya berhigh five ria mendengar ucapan sehun yang terkesan pasrah dan menerima usul mereka itu. Dan dengan itu chanyeol dan kris melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat sekaligus meninggalkan kaka iparnya sendirian disana yang sedang mengemasi berkas-berkasnya.

Bukannya sehun tidak suka menerima perintah dari kris. Namun diperusahaan ini tanda tangan adalah hal yang paling besar tanggung jawabnya. Dan bukan dia tidak ingin menandatangani semua berkas hari ini namun dia memikirkan tanggung jawab dari semua surat yang kelak akan dia tanda tangani. Mengingat surat yang sampai ditangan Direktur Utama apalagi sampai ditangannya yang mengenggam jabatan CEO adalah surat dapat dipastikan bukanlah surat sembarangan.

.

.

.

Disinlah ketiga namja yang baru saja sampai diparkiran setelah selesai acara meetingnya diWU Corp. Ketiga namja ini sedang bersiap untuk kembali kekantor mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam keheningnya sampai pada akhirnya chen anak kedua dari keluarga itu angkat bicara "aku tidak bisa kembali kekantor hari ini aku dan xiumin hyung ada janji dengan dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungan xiumin hyung" tutur chen.

Belum sempat suho menjawab, kai sudah lebih dulu menimpali kata-kata kaka iparnya itu "aku juga harus belanja bulanan karena kyungsoo hyung sedang sakit jadi terpaksa aku yang harus berbelanja" balasnya.

Kai dan chen melempar pandang dan beralih memandang suho, yang dipandangi hanya terheran melihat kedua sikap saengnya "apa?" Tanya suho pada akhirnya. Chen dan kai hanya terus melempar pandangan dan saling bertukar pesan lewat pandangnya itu.

Seakan percakapan pandangan itu sudah selsai, chen membuang nafasnya kasar "karena hanya tinggal hyung saja yang tidak mempunyai kegiatan, jadi.." seru chen sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, bukan karena dia gugup namun kai sudah lebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya "please" mohon kai dengan senyumannya.

Suho yang mendengar penuturan saeng dan saeng iparnya itu hanya menghela nafas panjang "ne arraseo, pergilah kalian" usir suho pada akhirnya.

Mendengar persetujuan dari sang Direktur Utama, chen dan kai langsung melesat memasuki mobil masing-masing dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari suho mereka sudah lebih dulu menggas mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan suho yang baru menggas mobilnya setelah kedua adiknya pergi.

Biasanya dia akan menjemput kedua anaknya namun hari ini istrinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang akan menjemput kedua putrinya itu jadilah dia harus mau tidak mau kembali kekantornya saja.

.

.

.

Namja manis ini sudah siap dengan catatan dan tas kecilnya, dia sudah berada dipusat perbelanjaan untuk kegiatan rutinitasnya bersama sehun yaitu belanja bulanan dan saat ini dia sendiri dikarenakan sehun yang sedang ada meeting dikantornya. Mengingat barang yang akan dia beli akan lumayan banyak maka dari itu dia hanya menggunakan celana jeans panjang dengan kaos hitam polosnya serta dipadukan oleh sepatunya yang juga berwarna senada dengan kaos yang dia kenakan, agar lebih simple fikirnya.

Dia mulai mengambil trolley dan melenggang masuk kedalam supermarket itu. Dia mengambil list-nya dan mulai berjalan mengambil barang-barang yang sudah dia tulis itu.

.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan ini baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran salah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk kegiatan rutinitas yang biasanya dia lakukan berdua dengan kyungsoo yaitu berbelanja bulanan dan saat ini dia sendiri melakukannya dikarenakan kyungsoo yang sedang tidak enak badan. Dia mash berpakaian kantor lengkap berjalan melenggang menuju supermarket didalam.

Dia mulai mengambil trolley dan melenggang masuk kedalam supermarket itu. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan melihat message dari kyungsoo yang merupakan list barang-barang yang perlu dibeli oleh kai.

.

.

.

Namja berdimple ini terus setia dengan kesendiriannya dan diam duduk termangu. Bukan dia bukan sedang bersedih namun dia sedang menunggu bel tanda pelajaran selesai. Dia juga bukan pelajar disini, mengingat ini adalah sekolah dasar jadi tidak mungkin namja ini masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Dia juga bukan staff pengajar disekolah ini, mengingat statusnya yang hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga jadi dia bukanlah guru disekolah ini.

Lalu untuk apa dia duduk manis disana seraya menunggu bel tanda pelajaran habis?

Dia adalah salah satu orang tua murid yang sedang menunggu anak-anaknya, dia bertugas menjemput kedua anaknya itu hari ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah tugas suaminya namun dikarenakan suho sedang meeting maka tugas ini diambil alih oleh namja berdimple ini.

Dia masih saja setia dengan keheningan yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dia masih terus melirik arloji yang melingkar indah ditangan kanannya secara terus menerus.

.

.

.

Namja berambut pirang itu sedang serius menyetir menuju kesekolah EXO untuk mendaftarkan anaknya zizi. Sedangkan zizi yang berada diduduk disampingnya hanya terus saja serius melihat keluar jalananan.

Zizi yang notabene sangatlah bawel sama seperti eommannya sudah mulai angkat bicara "baba kita itu mau pergi kemana? Sepertinya ini bukan jalan menuju rumah" Tanya lalu mengalihkan pandangnya kearah kris.

Kris tetap memfokuskan acara menyetirnya "kita akan kesekolah EXO" jawabnya tanpa memalingkan pandangnya kearah zizi yang berada disampingnya.

Zizi hanya mengangguk "untuk apa kita kesekolah EXO?" tanyanya lagi.

Kris kembali menjawab "tentu untuk mendaftarkan dirimu disekolah itu, kamu ingin masuk sekolah dasar, kamu ingat?" jawab kris tenang.

Zizi kembali menganggukan kepalanya "lalu kenapa kita hanya berdua saja? Kenapa baba tidak mengajak mama?" Tanya zizi lagi.

Kris menghela nafasnya, ya beginilah zizi jika sudah mengangkat bicara sama segala hal tidak akan luput dari pertanyaan zizi sifat ini sama persis seperti yang dituruni eommanya tao "mama sedang ada urusan lain jadi tidak bisa ikut mengantar zizi" terang kris kepada zizi.

Zizi kembali memiringkan kepalanya kearah kris menandakan dia belum puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh babanya itu "memangnya mama ada urusan apa?" Tanya zizi lagi.

Lagi-lagi kris menghela nafasnya namun kini dia tidak langsung membalas pertanyaan zizi karena dia sudah sampai disekolah EXO. Kris dengan sigap mencari parkiran untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah dia menemukan tempat yang pas untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dia langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya dan membuka seat belt ditubuhnya dan beralih membukakan seat belt yang berada ditubuh putri kecilnya. Dengan sigap dia membawa zizi kedalam pangkuannya dan dia segera membuka pintu mobil. Dia keluar dengan zizi yang berada digendongannya "bertanya tentang mamanya nanti dilanjut lagi ok, sekarang kita sudah sampai disekolah EXO" jawabnya diikuti dengan tangannya yang mencubit gemas pipi putri manisnya ini.

Zizi hanya mengangguk digendongan kris dan tidak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan kepada babanya itu. Dan dengan itupun kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung EXO Elementary School itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang berada diruang tunggu, mereka sedag menunggu giliran baekhyun untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Baekhyun terus saja memegangi tangan suaminya. Chanyeol yang mengerti ketegangan yang dialami istrinya hanya terus saja mengelus punggung tangannya menyalurkan kehangatannya agar setidaknya baekhyun terasa rileks.

Baekhyun menyendarkan kepalanya dibahu chanyeol "chaniie aku takut" seru baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar menandakan dirinya yang sedang gugup.

Tangan chanyeol terulur untuk mengelus pipi istrinya itu "kan ada aku yang selalu menemanimu, tenanglah chagiya" lanjutnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja berpipi chubby menegur baekhyun "pasti ini kehamilan pertamamu ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun yang merasa diajak bicara sontak bangit dan melihat namja yang menegurnya. Namja itu memiliki kulit yang sangat putih, dengan pipi yang sedikit chubby itu. Dia hanya menggunakan pakaian casual "ah iya ini kehamilan pertamaku" jawab baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasa istrinya berbincang ikut melihat dengan siapa dia berbincang. Saat melihat kesamping dia melihat namja dengan pipi chubby berserta seorang namja denga pakaian kantor lengkap "hey chen-ssi" tegur chanyeol yang merasa kenal dengan namja yang duduk berdampingnya dengan namja yang menegur istrinya baekhyun.

Chen yang merasa dipanggil segera mamalingkan wajahnya mencari sumber suara yang menegurnya. Dia mendapatkan seorang namja dengan pakaian kantor lengkap yang sangat dia kenal dengan menggenggam tangan seorang namja mungil disampingnya "oh hey chanyeol-ssi, mengantar istrimu juga? Jangan pakai embel-embel ssi denganku chen-ssi" Tanya chen tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senyuman "ne seperti yang kau lihat, dan kau juga sama? Kalau begitu kau juga tidak perlu pakai embel-embel ssi kepadaku" Tanya chanyeol pada chen melihat kehadiran namja yang menegur istrinya itu duduk berdampingan dengan chen.

Baekhyun dan xiumin hanya kaget melihat tingkah suaminya masng-masing sampai pada akhirnya xiumin angkat bicara "kamu mengenal namja itu cheniie?" Tanya xiumin seraya menggenggam tangan suaminya.

Chen membalas genggaman tangan istrinya "ne, dia itu wakil direktur dari perusahaan WU Corp yang tadi meeting dengan perusahaan KIM Corp" lanjut chen diikuti dengan anggukan oleh xiumin.

Chanyeol ikut memperat genggamannya pada baekhyun "ne baekkie ini chen dia itu wakil direktur dari perusahaan KIM Corp, tadi aku meeting bersama dengan sehun dan kris gege, dan chen ini adalah istriku baekhyun, baekhyun ini adalah chen" tegur chanyeol seraya mengenalkan istrinya kepada chen.

Chen mengangguk menanggapi ucapan chanyeol "nah baekhyun chanyeol kenalkan ini istriku xiumin, dan miniie hyung ini chanyeol dan itu baekhyun, tadi aku meeting bersama dengan suho hyung dan juga kai" lanjut chen mengenalkan istrinya kepada chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Xiumin tersenyum lalu kembali menyapa baekhyun "kehamilanmu sudah berapa usianya?" Tanya xiumin.

Baekhyun tertawa lagu menjawab "baru masuk usia dua belas minggu, tapi ini adalah kehamilan pertamaku, kamu hyung?" terang baekhyun.

Xiumin memandang wajah suaminya yang tersenyum kearahnya "aku juga sudah diusia dua belas minggu tapi ini sudah kehamilan keduaku" balas xiumin.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Saat baekhyun ingin melanjutkan percakapan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan xiumin namun kehadiran suster mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka "nyonya wu silahkan masuk" serunya diikuti dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum kearah suster "ne suster" balas baekhyun.

Chanyeol membungkuk kearah chen dan xiumin "kami duluan ne chen dan xiumin" sapa chanyeol diikuti dengan anggukan oleh chen dan juga xiumin.

Setelah chanyeol masuk kedalam ruangan dokter xiumin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah chen "cheniie tadi chanyeol bilang dia meeting denganmu diikuti dengan sehun dan kris bukan?" Tanya xiumin kepada chen.

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya kearah xiumin dan melihat kearah iatrinya itu "ne memangnya kenapa?" Tanya chen heran kepada istrinya.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum simpul "tidak, aku dulu punya teman satu kampus namanya Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil kris yang mempunya kaka yang hanya berbeda 10 bulan dengannya bernama Wu Luhan, mereka berdua satu kelas denganku, dan setau aku luhan itu menikah dengan namja korea bernama oh sehun" sambung xiumin.

Chen terlihat berfikir sebentar "oh iya luhan sahabatmu yang dulu mantannya si kamjjong adik iparku itu bukan? Dan juga kris itu bukannya mantan pacarnya lay hyung kaka iparku itu bukan?" Tanya chen memastikan.

Xiumin menaikan bahunya "entahlah, memang dulu saat aku masih berada dikampus dan masih berkuliah setau aku luhan memang berpacaran dengan kamjjong adik ipar kita itu, dan setau aku juga dulu kris itu berpacaran dengan lay. Namun yang aku tau dari luhan adalah kris ditinggal menikah oleh lay, lalu setelah lulus kuliah kamu ingat tidak kita datang kepernikahan luhan dan disitu luhan memperkenalkan suaminya itu oh sehun bukan si kamjjong" jelas xiumin.

Chen kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya mencerna semua perkataan istrinya "oh kalau begitu dulu lay hyung meninggalkan kris demi hyungku suho, dan luhan juga meninggalkan kamjjong demi namja bermarga oh itu" lanjut chen.

Xiumin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "dan sekarang kita bertemu dengan satu lagi aegya bermarga WU dan senasib dengan kita" serunya diikuti dengan tawaan setelah itu.

Chen ikut tertawa "sungguh ini kenyataan yang begitu rumit dan sangat lucu, ternyata keluarga WU dan KIM itu diciptakan memang untuk saling berdampingan ya" sahut chen meudian.

Baik xiumin maupun chen terus larut dalam acara tertawa mereka. Kenyataan yang disadari dan tidak dapat dielak bahwa keluarga WU dan KIM memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingnya walau serumit apapun kisah yang lewat menyapa kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Namja imut itu sudah sangat kerepotan mendorong trolleynya yang sudah penuh itu namun sayang dia masih harus membeli satu lagi barang. Dia terus saja mendorong trolley itu sekuat tenaganya. Sedikit kesusahan karena biasanya jika dia berbelanja dia akan melakukannya berdua dengan suaminya dan bagian yang mendorong trolley adalah tugas suaminya. Karena dari itu namja manis ini –luhan- sedikit kesulitan mendorong trolleynya.

Dia hanya tinggal kerak bagian susu untuk mengambil susu untuknya, karena memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya meminum susu setiap malam dan paginya. Saat sedang mendorong trolley dan sudah sampai dirak bagian susu tanpa disengaja trolleynya menabrak trolley lain. Tanpa melihat trolley siapa yang sudah dia tabrak luhan sontak membungkukan badannya seraya meminta maaf "mianhae, jeongmal mianhamnida saya ceroboh" seru luhan terus menerus sambil terus saja membungkukan badannya kearah namja yang sepertinya berpakaian kantor itu.

Namja berkulit tan yang masih lengkap berpakaian kantor itu tersentak kaget saat dia sedang memilih-milih susu tiba-tiba ada sebuah trolley dengan isi yang bisa dibilang penuh tanpa celah itu sedikit bergerak terhuyung dan pada akhirnya menabrak trolley yang diisi dengan barang-barang belanjaan namja berkulit tan itu.

Dia menghentikan pergerakkannya memilih susu dan melihat seorang namja manis dengan surai merah pekat dan celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan kaos hitam polos serta mengenakan sepatu yang warnanya senada dengan kaos yang dikenakannya.

Kai tersadar dari khayalannya saat namja itu terus saja membungkukan badannya dan berkata "mianhae, jeongmal mianhamnida saya ceroboh" kai terpaku melihat namja yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

Dia mulai angkat bicara "gwenchana, berhentilah membungkukan badanmu dan meminta maaf lu, ini bukan salahmu" kata kai pada akhirnya.

Namja manis yang merasa namanya dipanggil menghentikan acaranya meminta maafnya dan melihat untuk memastikan siapa yang sudah memanggilnya itu. Dan betapa dia terkaget melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Namja berkulit gelap dengan mamakai pakaian kantor lengkap. Dia tersenyum manis kearah luhan membuat luhan reflex membalas senyuman itu.

Tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya "kai" dan pada akhirnya dia menyeruakan isi hatinya memastikan apakah namja yang didepan ini benar namja yang pernah sangat dekat dengan dirinya itu bahkan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya serta masa lalunya.

Namja yang dipanggil kai hanya tersenyum seakan memberi sinyal dia ingin membalas ucapan namja yang dipanggil 'lu' olehnya itu "luhan?" ucap kai pada akhirnya hanya untuk memastikan apakah benar namja dihadapannya ini adalah bagian dari masa lalunya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya "huaa lama tidak bertemu kai" histeris luhan mengetahui bahwa namja yang dihadapannya adalah kai, salah satu dari masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh luhan.

Kai ikut tersenyum mendengar histerinya luhan dapat bertemu dengannya "iya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, kamu mau beli susu juga lu? Tumben kamu sendiri, tidak bersama suamimu?" balasnya senang melihat bagian dari masa lalunya itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Luhan berjalan menuju kearah rak susu dan dan mengambil susu dengan rasa stroberi sebanyak tiga kotak "iya aku selalu membeli susu, sehun ada meeting dikantornya jadi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri, kau sendiri kenapa istrimu tidak ikut denganmu?" balas luhan dengan menunggu kai yang juga sedang mengambil susu rasa coklat sebanyak tiga buah.

Kai menaruk susunya ditrolleynya "dia sedang sakit jadilah aku harus jalan sendiri seperti yang kau lihat, seperti kau sangat kerepotan membawa trolley itu seorang diri" lanjut kai sedikit meledek.

Luhan memproutkan bibirnya lucu "iya, biasanya sehun yang akan membawa trolley ini tapi tenang saja semua list belanjaanku sudah lengkah jadi setelah ini aku akan langsung kekasir" jawab luhan diikuti dengan senyuman lebarnya yang terpatri manis diwajah imutnya.

Menanggapi luhan, kai tertawa renyah "setelah ini aku juga sudah selesai, ayo kita bersama kekasir" ajaknya mengikuti langkah luhan didepannya.

Senyuman terpatri diwajah keduanya –kai dan luhan-. Bila dihitung sudah tujuh tahun mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu setelah mereka lebih memilih berpisah dan menikah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing yang saat ini. Yang sering bertemu hanyalah kai dan sehun. Bahkan luhan pun belum pernah secara langsung bertemu dengan namja yang dipersunting oleh kai. Dan saat ini mereka dipertemukan dengan kata 'kebetulan' sebagai kambing hitamnya hanya berdua tanpa pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Dengan itu mereka berdua sama-sama menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya masing-masing. Kai membiarkan luhan membayar belanjaannya terlebih dahulu. Pada awalnya kai menawarkan untuk membayar sekalian belanjaan luhan namun tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh luhan. Tentu luhan tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membawa belanjaan yang banyak namun diikuti dengan tidak berkurangnya saldo ditabungan sehun. Dan itu sama saja dengan mengumpan dirinya dikandang buaya.

.

.

.

Namja berdimple itu tetap setia duduk terdiam seraya menunggu bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi dan itu berarti buah hatinya juga akan pulang dan menghampirinya. Saat sedang asik dengan ketersendiriannya dia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Lay lebih memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan keberadaan seseorang disamping dirinya ini dan tetap setia memandangi arloji yang melingkar ditangan kanannya itu.

Kris duduk disalah satu bangku diruang tunggu. Dia memosisikan dirinya disamping seorang namja dengan hanya menggunakan celana jeans panjang dipadukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru serta sepatu dengan warna putih. Kris memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada namja disampingnya ini "mianhae, apakah bel tanda pelajaran usai sudah berbunyi?" Tanya kris seraya medudukan zizi disampingnya.

Lay segera menengok kearah asal suara dan betapa terbelalak matanya melihat namja yang bertanya pada dirinya itu. Namja dengan potongan rambut sedikit pendek dengan warna hitam dan dengan wajah percampuran antara clan barat dengan chinese yang kontras dengan mata biru yang dimilikinya. Dia berpakaian kantor lengkap . Namja itu sedang menduduki yeoja manis disampingnya. Sontak dia termangu melihatnya dan alih-alih dia menjawab pertanyaan namja itu dia malah mencoba memanggil atau lebih tepatnya memastikan apakah namja yang berada disampingnya itu namja yang benar bagian dari masa lalu-nya itu "kris?" seru lay dengan suara yang terdengar penuh kekagetan itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, kris memalingkan wajahnya untuk memastikan siapa yang sudah memanggilnya itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat yang memanggilnya adalah namja yang tadi duduk disebelahnya itu "lay" sahutnya kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

Lay menunjukan wajah sumringahnya "ternyata ini benar kau, aku ragu pada awalnya, kau berubah kris" terang lay.

Kris ikut tertawa "tentu saja terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah Sembilan tahun yang lalu dan itu waktu yang lama untuk aku sedikit berubah" sahut kris dengan sennyumannya.

Lay ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan kris "oh iya untuk apa kau kesini? Itu siapa?" Tanya lay diikuti tangannya yang menunjuk zizi yang sedang duduk disebelah kris.

Kris mengikuti jari lay "oh ini anakku zizi, aku kesini untuk mendaftarkan dirinya disekolah ini, lalu untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya kris pada lay

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti "aku sedang menjemput aegyaku, karena suho sedang ada meeting jadi akulah yang mengambil alih tugasnya" lanjutnya dengan suara menyesal.

Kris ikut menganggukan kepalanya dan saat kris hendak membalas ucapan lay, bell tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi mengintrupsi percakapan yang terjadi diantara lay dan kris.

Dan dengan itupun kris bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng zizi "baiklah lay aku rasa aku harus segera keruang guru untuk mendaftarkan zizi, anyeong" sapa kris seraya membungkukan badannya.

Lay hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan kris. Senyuman jelas terpatri diwajah manis lay membuat dimplenya semakin terlihat. Bila dihitung sudah Sembilan tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan kris. Sembilang tahun yang lalu saat lay memutuskan untuk lebih memilih suho sebagai pandamping hidupnya dan meninggalkan kris sendiri disaat itu juga menjadi saat terakhir mereka saling bertemu. Suho hanya sering bercerita bahwa dirinya sesekali bertemu dengan kris. Lay mendengar bahwa dua tahun setelah dirinya menikah dengan suho, kris akhirnya menikah dengan namja berdarah china juga yang disebut-sebut bernama tao. Bahkan lay sendiri belum bertemu langsung dengan pendamping hidup masa lalunya itu. Dan saat ini mereka dipertemukan dengan kata 'kebetulan' sebagai kambing hitamnya hanya berdua tanpa pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Saat sedang tenggelam dengan lamunannya, dua tangan yang mengguncang kaki mengintrupsi kegiatan mengkhayalnya "eomma" riang jooniie anak bungsu lay.

Lay tersadar lalu mengusap surai putri kecilnya pelan "hey chagi, dimana oppamu?" Tanya lay diikuti dirinya yang mengangkat putrinya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Putri kecilnya menyentuh pipi eommanya itu "dia masih ada satu pelajaran lagi, oppa kan sudah kelas tiga eomma jadi dia pulangnya lebih lama daripada jooniie" riangnya lagi.

Lay menaggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Satu hal yang baru dia sadari, bahkan suho yang notabene suaminya saja lebih mengerti jam pulang aegya-aegyanya ketimbang dirinya "baiklah kalau begitu kita menunggu oppamu disini" usul lay yang diikuti anggukan tanda setuju dari jooniie.

_**TBC**_

_**Hai semuanya aku kembali /dadah dadah/**_

_**Aduh sebenernya aku mau lanjutinnya minggu lalu tapi sayang banget notebookku lagi masuk rumah sakit dan harus sedikit dioperasi jadi aku sabar menanti dan hanya dapat banyak berdoa sampe pada akhirnya nih notebook kembali lagi dan akhirnya bisa ngeupdate.**_

_**Sebelumnya aku udah baca semua review maupun comment yang masuk dichapter pertama, dan sedihnya aku ngelakuin typo ya. **_

_**Pertama aku mau ngelurusin apa yang dimaksud dari "suami masa lalu" itu artinya suami namja yang pernah jadi pacar masa lalu-nya kai sama kris /ngerti?/**_

_**Jadi kai sama kris punya masa lalu alias pacar nah masa lalu mereka itu udah punya suami sekarang. Dan tebak siapa suami masa lalu mereka? Pasti udah tau dong? Udah ketebak belum? Pasti udah dong?**_

_**Nah jadi aku minta maaf akan diriku yang muter-muter dalam penggunaan kata.**_

_**Dan aku bahagia banget responnya baik untuk ff ini, terima kasih ya.**_

_**Oh iya ada beberapa review dan comment yang minta buat masa lalu kai sama kris dijabarin, oke nanti aku jabarin bagaimana mereka jadian sama putus dengan masing-masing masa lalu mereka ya.**_

_**Dan terima kasih ya yang sudah mau mereview dan comment, oh my aku bener-bener speechless karena udah terlalu bahagia dengan respon baik kalian.**_

_**Time to balas review **_

_**Here they're **_

**ohristi95**: hahahahaha jadi maksudnya masa lalu kai dan masa lalu kris

kai akan berhubungan dengan suami dari masa lalu-nya

dan suho akan berhubungan dengan masa lalu dari istrinya.

Ngerti ga?

Ne ini udah dilanjut.

Gomawo sudah review ne.

Review lagi ya :D

.

**ajib4ff :** huah sayang harus bikin kecewa kamu tapi masa lalu itu bukan menampilkan pair krisho ataupun kaihun tapiiii.

Eum ditunggu aja yaa untuk yang satu itu.

Aku ga bisa disogok, kecuali kalo aku dijadiin aegya-nya hunhan baru bisa hahaha

Gomawo sudah review ya.

Review lagi ya :D

.

**Kyungieee : **iya kaisoo sama hunhan kan ceritanya senasib jadi mereka sama-sama belum punya aegya tapi tenang aja pasti kalo mereka punya aegya, aegyanya bakal lucu seperti yang kamu harapkan hahaha

Yup tunggu jalan ceritanya aja.

Eum kamu juga manis deh udah mau review mumumumu

Gomawo sudah review ne.

Review lagi ya :D

.

**nanda maharani :** iya ini udah dilanjut chingu :D

gomawo udah review.

Review lagi ne :D

.

**Sexy Rose**** :** huaa iya ini udah dilanjut chingu :D

Bukan kai sama kyungsoo doing nih yang harus banyak usaha tapi sepertinya sehun dan luhan pun harus lebih banyak bekerja.

Terima kasih sudah review ya

Review lagi ya :D

.

**Naruto :** iya ini udah dilanjut.

Terima kasih sudah review ya.

Review lagi ya :D

.

**Tania3424 :** apa yaa yang terjadi …

Kalo penasaran dialnjut terus ya bacanya.

Terima kasih sudah direview.

Review lagi ne :D

.

**siscaMinstalove**** :** hahahahaah iri ga? aku iri banget, mau hidup dikeluarga KIM jadi aegyanya sulay  
hahahaha hunhan sama kaisoo nikahnya sama2 udah 7 tahun lagi yaa, kris udah punya tapi chanyeol baru mau punya hahahaha, sulay udah dua tapi chenmin baru mau dua hahahaah  
tadinya aku juga mau bikin kamjjong jadi magnaenya tapi ga seru aja kalo satu kelaurga seme semuanya, jadi aku bikin d.o aja jadi magnaenya  
iya sehun sama kai rival, kris sama suho juga rival, KIM sama WU emang rival diperusahaan hahahaha  
mianhae itu typo, seharusnya ga pake suami tapi masa lalu doang hahahaha  
jadi kai itu masa lalunya luhan, nah si kris itu masa lalunya lay  
ne ini dilanjut ne  
terima kasih sudah review  
review lagi ne

.

**vickykezia23**** :** mianhae itu typo, maksudnya masa lalu antara kailu sama kray hahahahaha  
mianhae jeongmal mianhae  
terima kasih sudah mereview

review lagi ne

.

**Kim Jong DaeBak**** :** ini udah dilanjut hihi

Gomawo sudah review.

Review lagi ne

.

**Akita Fisayu**** :** huaaa jangan dicubitin nanti diomelin eommanya loh hahaha

Authornya juga imut kan? /hueks/

Huah kamu kok tau? Jangan-jangan pas aku nulis kamu ada disampingku ya? Kamu ngintipin ya?

Pasti bukan kan. Ini pasti kamu terlalu hebat dan tulisanku yang terlalu abal sampe bisa ditebak kan hahaha.

Engga kok kalo mereka mah adem ayem aja.

Terima kasih sudah mereview ne.

Review lagi ne.

.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** :** yap benar sakali.

Mau dikasih tau silsilah keluarganya.

Begini .

Anak pertama keluarga WU itu Wu Luhan, anak keduanya Wu Yi Fan, dan magnae dikeluarga ini adalah Wu Chanyeol

Sedangkan keluarga KIM itu pertama Kim Joon Myeon, keduanya Kim Jong Dae, dan yang terakhir adalah Kim Kyung Soo.

Pasti kamu tau dong pasangan masing-masing itu?

Pasti tau dong

Terima kasih sudah mereview ne

Review lagi ne :D

_**Btw terima kasih sudah mereview buat semuanya.**_

_**Gomawo dan review lagi ne :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : WU and KIM**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Zi Fan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Joon Myeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Kim Joon Zing**

**Kim Yi Joon**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Kim Min Dae**

**Pair : HunHan, KrisTao/Taoris, ChanBaek/Baekyeol, Chenmin/XiuChen, KaiSoo, SuLay**

**Other pair : slight! KaiLu/KaiHan, KrAy.**

**Summary : Keluarga WU dan keluarga KIM itu memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

Luhan baru saja selesai membayar belanjaannya dan berpamitan pada jongin agar lebih dahulu pulang. Dan saat ini dia sedang didepan pusat perbelanjaan dengan trolley yang sukses diisi dengan beberapa kantung berisi belanjaannya. Dia sedang menunggu taxi. Jangan Tanya kenapa, apa kalian ingat bahwa dirinya datang sendiri kepusat perbelanjaan ini. Dan itulah jawabannya mengapa sekarang dia menggunakan taxi. Dia tidak minta dijemput ataupun diantar oleh sehun karena itu dia menggunakan taxi. #ribet banget sih author, pokoknya intinya dia ga sama sehun jadi naik taxi, kalo sama sehun baru naik mobil#

Namun sial sekali hari ini, taxi jarang sekali lewat jadilah luhan terus menunggu didepan pusat perbelanjaan ini. dia sedikit frustasi karena bila dihitung-hitung sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit luhan berdiri disini menunggu taxi. Dia mulai merogoh handphonenya berniat untuk menelfon sehun saja untuk menjemputnya disini.

Baru saja mendapatkan handphone tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti disampingnya lalu sang pengemudi membuka kacanya "butuh tumpangan agashi?" Tanya sang pengemudi.

Luhan sontak menoleh kearah mobil itu dan melihat siapa yang berbicara itu "kai, huah syukur kau datang tepat pada waktunya" luhan membalas dengan riangnya.

Kai tertawa dan turun dari mobil "baiklah berarti tidak ada penolakan ne, mari aku bantu mengangkat barang-barangmu" seru kai seraya membawa barang-barang belanjaan milik luhan untuk dimasuki kedalam mobilnya.

Luhan ikut membantu kai untuk memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya kedalam mobil kai "baru saja aku ingin menelfon sehun untuk menjemputku disini, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu datang" lanjutnya dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

Kai ikut tertawa menanggapi ucapan luhan "ini semua tidak gratis agashi" ledek kai pada akhirnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "berhenti memanggilku agashi, dan apa bayaran yang kau inginkan?" Tanya luhan kepada kai.

Setelah selesai kai menutup pintu mobilnya dan membukakan pintu disebelah kemudi untuk luhan "aku rasa secangkit kopi dicafe biasa cukup, namun kali ini aku yang harus mentraktirmu dan tidak ada penolakan, otte?" pinta kai.

Luhan masuk kedalam mobil setelah dibukakan pintu oleh kai "baiklah, apakah aku bisa menolak?" timpal luhan seraya menatap kearah kai.

Kai tertawa menanggapinya "tentu saja tidak" lanjutnya lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalam tempat kemudinya itu.

Dan dengan itupun kai melajukan mobilnya menuju café didekat kampus tempat mereka berdua berkuliah dulu.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajarn usai bagi murid tingkat tiga pun berbunyi dan sekarang lay serta putri kecilnya sedang menunggu putranya dan juga oppa dari putri kecilnya ini. Tidak selang beberapa lama yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang yaitu anak sulung lay serta oppa dari jooniie yaitu zingiie.

Dan mereka bertiga pun bergegas keluar area sekolah untuk segera pulang namun sial bagi ketiganya kerena saat ini lay tidak membawa mobil dan tadi dia menggunakan taxi untuk sampai disekolah anak-anaknya. Namun nasib lay tidak sebaik saat ingin berangkat kesekolah anak-anaknya, tadi banyak taxi sili berganti membuat lay dengan mudah mendapatkan taxi dan bahkan terlalu cepat sampai-sampai tadi dia terlalu cepat sampai disekolah anak-anaknya. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit namun belum juga satupun taxi yang lewat dihadapan mereka. Dan ini membuat jooniie dan zingiie memulai rengekkannya, ah ani tapi yang merengek hanyalah jooniie.

Jooniie kembali menarik-narik kemeja eommanya "eomma lama sekali, jooniie sudah tidak kuat dengan panasnya" rengek jooniie diikuti dengan dirinya yang mengelap peluh yang berhasil membasahi dahinya.

Zingiie menarik kerah kemeja lay membuat lay sontak menghadapnya "eomma kenapa kita tidak menelfon appa dan menyuruh appa menjemput kita disini" saran zingiie kepada eommanya.

Lay yang sudah berada dititik puncak frustasinya baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan anak sulungnya ada benarnya juga. Dengan segera dia merogoh tasnya untuk mencari handphonenya dan berniat untuk menelfon suaminya agar menjemputnya dirinya serta anak-anaknya disekolah EXO ini. Namun sebelum sempat lay menelfon suho, suara klakson mobil sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Dilihatnya siapa pengemudi mobil itu yang hanya sekedar membuka kaca mobilnya "butuh tumpangan agashi?" tawar si pengemudi mobil itu dengan senyuman terlukis diwajahnya.

Lay langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelfon suho "oh tuhan terima kasih kris kau datang disaat yang tepat, zingiie jooniie bagaimana kalau kita ikut mobil ahjussi ini saja ya, biar tidak menunggu lama appa datang kesini" rayu lay pada kedua anaknya.

Kedua anak lay hanya saling bertukar pandang sampai pada akhirnya kris kembali angkat bicara "bagaimana kalau kita sekalian mampir ketoko es cream dulu? maukan zizi?" sambung kris kepada putri kecil disampingnya dan dijawab dengan antusias oleh zizi "ne appa aku mauu, ayolah ahjumma oppa dan eoniie ikut saja ne temani zizi, kita makan es cream sama-sama" rayu zizi kepada lay serta jooniie dan zingiie.

Akhirnya zingiie hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya mengangguk antusias "baiklah eomma kajja" ajaknya.

Dengan itupun lay jooniie serta zingiie menerima tawaran kris dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil kris dan dengan itu pula kris langsung menggas mobilnya menuju toko es cream favorit zizi putri mungilnya.

.

.

.

Café dengan tema klasik lengkap dengan beberapa barang antic yang menghiasi café ini menambah kesan mewah bagi semua yang mendatangi café ini. café ini terletak didekap EXO University. Café ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung mengingat letaknya dekat dengan komplek sekolah EXO. Mulai dari EXO Elementary School ditambah EXO Junior High School dan ditambah lagi EXO Senior High School serta ada juga EXO University. Dulu kai dan juga luhan berkuliah di EXO University. Dan saat itu mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai kekasih, dulu mereka sering sekali berkencan dicafe ini sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua.

Luhan dan kai memilih tempat duduk didekat jendela seperti dulu saat mereka selalu duduk disini. disini tidak ada pelayan jadi café ini memiliki tema self service –macemnya sevel gitu deh- . Luhan bangkit dari duduknya saat dirasa kai berjalan didepannya untuk mengambil minuman dan cemilan sepertinya.

Kai yang merasa luhan bangkit langsung berbalik "kau tunggu saja disana lu, biar aku yang mengambilkan minuman untukmu" tambah kai.

Luhan hanya tersenyum "baiklah aku pesan.." sebelum sempat luhan melanjutkan ucapannya tapi kai sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsi ucapan luhan "strawberry smoothies, am I right?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang lebih kearah seringaian sesungguhnya.

Luhan hanya menatapnya heran "kau masih mengingatnya kai?" tanyanya dengan diikuti luhan yang kembali duduk dibangkunya. Kai hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh luhan.

Luhan mulai tenggelam kedalam masa lalunya. Dia dan kai dulu adalah sepasang kekasih yang sering sekali menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Dan tempat ini –café- banyak sekali kenangan yang tertinggal sebagai saksi bisu kisah mereka dulu. bahkan luhan dan kai pun mengawali kisahnya dicafe ini serta mengakhiri kisahnya dicafe ini juga. Café ini terlalu berarti untuk seorang Wu Luhan –yang sekarang sudah menjadi Oh Luhan- serta seorang Kim Jongin.

**FLASBACK**

**Beginning **

_**Luhan masih saja setia melihat pemandangan mobil serta motor yang berlalu lalang didepan café yang sedang dia sambangi ini. Dengan ditemani segelas strawberry smoothies dan sebatang coklat dengan campuran kacang almond didalamnya luhan masih setia duduk dibangkunya tanpa tahu apa yang dia dilakukan. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya disini setelah seharian berkutat dengan berbagai macam mata kuliah yang dia lewati dan itu sangat membuatnya kelelahan.**_

_**Tanpa dia sadari seorang namja dengan kulit tan menghampiri dirinya yang sedang duduk termangu sendiri "apakah bangku ini kosong?" Tanya namja tan itu membuat luhan sontak mengalihkan padangannya dari jalanan dan melihat kearahnya.**_

_**Luhan tersenyum melihat namja yang kurang familiar dimatanya itu "ne tempat ini kosong, aku hanya sendiri" jawabnya mantap.**_

_**Namja tan itu tersenyum puas "kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengisi tempat ini?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.**_

_**Luhan kembali tersenyum kearahnya "tempati saja jika kau sudi menemani diriku yang memang sedang kesepian ini" jawab luhan dengan senyumannya.**_

_**Namja tan itu hanya tertawa lalu duduk dikursi sebelah luhan, dia mengulurkan tangannya "kim jongin atau biasa dipanggil kai, mahasiswa jurusan perpajakan semester satu, dan kalau aku tidak salah kau adalah Wu Luhan mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi management semester akhir, apa aku benar atau salah?" seru namja tan yang diketahui namanya kai itu.**_

_**Luhan sontak melihat namja tan itu dengan heran, bahkan dia yakin 100% dia belum pernah bertemu apalagi berkenalan dengan kai ini namun kenapa kai sudah mengetahui segala tentang dirinya. Kai tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang diberikan luhan layaknya tersihir dan kai sudah tahu bahwa ekspresi luhan akan seperti ini "aku mengetahui semua tentangmu luhan hyung ah ani sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu luhan gege karena kamu itu namja keturunan china kan" lanjutnya lagi.**_

_**Luhan hanya semakin terbengong melihat penuturan kai. Lalu kai mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikannya kearah luhan "aku mencintaimu ge, maaf ini terkesan agak sedikit cepat untukmu dan membuatmu sedikit kaget, eum mungkin. Tapi apa kamu percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Dan aku rasa aku salah satu namja aneh yang mengalami itu dan yang berhasil mendapatkan pandangan pertama untuk cintaku adalah dirimu. Aku memang baru memberanikan diriku menyatakannya saat ini namun cukup kamu ketahui ge bahwa aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum aku menyatakan cinta ini, jauh dari sebelum kita bertemu, dan aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum saat aku memberanikan diriku untuk ada dihdapanmu saat ini. Dan jika kamu berkenan membalas cinta namja yang aneh bagimu ini, pakai saja apa yang ada didalam kotak ini besok dan aku akan menghampirimu, dan sekarang aku masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi, paii luhan gege anyeong" dan dengan itu kai pergi meninggalkan luhan sendiri dengan kebingungannya.**_

_**Luhan hanya menatap kepergian kai lalu beralih membuka kotak kecil yang diberikan oleh kai tadi. Setelah dibuka ternyata itu berisi gantungan kecil berbentuk sebuah nama L-U-H-A-N. Dia hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Katakanlah dia bodoh namun dia juga telah jatuh pada pesona seorang kim jongin dan tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung memasang gantungan itu ditasnya. **_

_**Tanpa disadari kai masih melihat luhan dari kejauhan dan betapa senangnya dia saat melihat luhan memakai gantungan itu yang menandakan bahwa cintanya diterima.**_

_**Dan mulai saat itu kai dan luhan menjalin kisah kasih mereka diEXO University.**_

…

_**Ending **_

_**Saat ini luhan sedang duduk dengan kegelisahan dicafe biasa tempat dia dan kai menghabiskan waktu mereka. Dia membawa sebuah kertas mungkin lebih seperti kartu undangan. Dia sedang menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya kai. Tadi sebelum kesini luhan sudah lebih dulu menelfon kai untuk menemuinya dicafe tempat biasa mereka bertemu ini.**_

_**Saat sedang tenggelam dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba lengan kekar kai melingkar indah dileher luhan dan kecupan kecil dipipi luhan berhasil diberikan oleh jongin "menunggu lama ne lulu?" Tanya kai lalu memosisikan duduk disamping luhan kekasihnya.**_

_**Dia merangkul luhan "lu selamat ne untuk kelulusanmu" sambungnya diikuti dengan tangannya yang meraih tangan kekasihnya itu.**_

_**Luhan menerima sikap kai "gomawo kai-ah" jawabnya gugup.**_

_**Kai yang menangkan kegugupan kekasihnya hanya menggenggam tangan luhan erat "katanya tadi ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan, apa itu?" Tanya kai pada akhirnya.**_

_**Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan kai membuat kai sontak menoleh kearahnya lalu luhan memberikan undangan yang ada ditangannya kearah kai "acaranya seminggu lagi dilangsungkan kai" seru luhan.**_

_**Kai mengamati undangan itu yang ternyata adalah undangan pernikahan. Pada awalnya kai berfikir ini hanyalah undangan rekan luhan dan dia meminta kai datang bersamanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan ini. Namun betapa hancurnya hati kai saat melihat isi dari surat undangan itu dan melihat kedua mempelai yang menikah itu adalah OH SE HOON dan WU LUHAN.**_

_**Kai hanya memejamkan matanya, dia menahan sakit dihatinya. Luhan pada akhirnya angkat bicara "kita mau kita berakhir kai" pinta luhan takut-takut.**_

_**Kai membuka matanya lalu melihat luhan "oh sehun, mantan kekasihmu waktu kamu berada disenior high school sekaligus teman masa kecilmu, yang pindah kejepang saat dia berkuliah, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? Bukankah seharusnya dia belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya? Dia seumuran denganku bukan" cecar kai dengan wajah setenang mungkin. Dia hanya takut jawabannya adalah yang terburuk yang sedang dia fikirkan.**_

_**Luhan menundukan kepalanya "baba dan mama adalah teman eomma dan appa sehun, kita dijodohkan lalu aku maupun dia menerima, bolehkah aku memilih jalanku sendiri kai?" lirih luhan.**_

_**Kai hanya tersenyum pahit "tentu saja boleh, kamu yang menentukan jalanmu sendiri dan jika hatimu memilihnya maka berjanjilah padaku untuk berbahagia dengannya ne, cukkae lu" sahut kai pada akhirnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan mengacak surai luhan lalu pergi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan luhan sendiri disana dengan tangisan yang membajiri wajahnya.**_

**FLASBACK END**

Kai datang dengan segelas strawberry smoothies untuk luhan serta minuman untuk dirinya sendiri serta beberapa batang coklat untuk mereka berdua. Kedatangan kai sontak membuat luhan tersadar dari lamunannya "hua kai ternyata kamu masih benar-benar mengingat semua kesukaanku" sahut luhan dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Kai hanya mengembangkan senyumannya "semua tentangmu masih sangat teringat diotak ini lu, takkan semudah itu menghilang, bahkan penjaga kasirnya masih sama saat dulu kita berkuliah dulu dan dia menyapaku tadi, dia juga bertanya tentangmu" seru kai diikuti dengan tawaan canggung dari luhan.

Luhan mengambil sebatang coklat dan membukanya berniat untuk membukanya "ingat tidak waktu pertama kali kita bertemu aku juga sedang memakan coklat ini" seru luhan mengangkat sedikit coklat yang ada digenggamannya.

Kai tertawa renyah menanggapinya "iya juga segelas smoothies ini" tunjuk kai pada gelas yang berada tepat dihadapan luhan.

Luhan tertawa mengingat semuanya lalu luhan mengambil tasnya "ah kai ini juga awal hubungan kita dimulai dulu" tunjuk luhan antusias pada gantungan yang dulu kai berikan padanya.

Kai melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya "ya ampun lu kau masih menyimpannya" sahut kai antusias begitu melihat bahwa luhan masih menyimpan kenangan dengan dirinya.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu menanggapi pertanyaan kai "jika dihitung-hitung sudah tujuh tahun aku tidak kecafe ini" seru luhan seraya mengingat kejadian dimana dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kai secara sepihak dan tentu itu menyakiti hati kai.

Kai tersenyum pahit "iya setelah menikah kau jarang terlihat lu" sambung kai dengan wajah yang menunjukan seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apapun selama tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Luhan tersenyum mendegar tanggapan kai "aku dibawa sehun kejepang kai, dia masih harus melanjutkan kuliahnya disana, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kudengar sebulan setelah aku menikah kamu juga menikah, benarkah?" jawab luhan dengan tenang.

Kai kaget mendengarnya "walau kau ada dijepang sana ternyata kau tetap tau apa yang terjadi dikorea ya" lalu kai tertawa renyah dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

Luhan ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa keluar dari bibir kai "sudah berapa aegya yang kau hasilkan dari pernikahanmu kai?" Tanya luhan dengan entengnya.

Kai menghentikan acara tawanya lalu memandang luhan serius "tujuh tahun menikah, tuhan masih membiarkan kehidupan pernikahanku dengan kyungsoo hyung dengan tanpa kehadiran aegya didalamnya lu, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah menghasilkan sehun junior kah?" sahut kai dengan senyum terpaksa yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Luhan kaget mendengar penuturan kai "aku dan sehun menikah sudah tujuh tahun dan kami juga belum dianugerahi seorang aegya pun dikehidupan rumah tanggaku dengannya" lanjut luhan lirih.

Kai menatap manik luhan yang sedang menundukan kepalanya "hey come on lu, aegya is not the important one, trust me" seru kai meyakinkan luhan seraya memberinya sedikit kekuatan yang sepertinya luhan kurang memiliki itu.

Kai sungguh tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan sama dengan luhan. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis kearah kai tapi kai berani bersumpah bahwa kai melihat kepedihan dimanik mata luhan, namun dia tidak terlalu menghiraukan itu karena suara luhan lebih dulu mengintrupsi segalanya "baiklah aku rasa ini saatnya kita pulang, kau tau sehun adalah tipe orang yang khawatiran, dia tidak akan mengampuni diriku yang pulang telat" ajak luhan lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Kai hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan luhan dan segera bangkit dari kursinya mengikuti luhan yang juga bangkit dari kursinya. Dan mereka berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobil kai diparkir.

.

.

.

Kedua namja ini masih setia duduk saling berhadapan. Namja ini adalah kris dan lay. Mereka sudah sampai ditoko es cream langganan keluarga kris. Sesampainya disini zizi langsung menarik zingiie dan juga jooniie untuk masuk kedalam kedai, kris hanya membiarkan saja karena semua pelayan ditoko ini sudah mengenal zizi dengan sangat baik itu karena zizi dan keluarganya yang sering sekali ketoko ini.

Kris mulai membuka pembicaraan "lama tidak bertemu ya lay" sapanya.

Lay hanya mengalihkan pandangnya kearah kris lalu tersenyum "iya, sudah sekitar Sembilan tahun, bahkan aku sudah menghasilkan dua malaikat kecil, dan kau sendiri sudah menghasilkan zizi" senyum lay kembali berkembang membuat wajah berdimplenya kembali terlihat.

**FLASBACK**

**Beginning **

_**Hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa kita panggil kris sangat bertingkah aneh. Dia terus saja melihat jam yang melingkar indah ditangan kanannya. Dia sedang berada ditaman, sendiri. Tentu kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang kris lakukan seorang diri dibangku taman dekat EXO University. Dia terlihat amat gelisah. Sampai pada akhirnya ada dua orang namja manis yang menhampirinya dan mengintrupsi kesunyiannya "kau sedang apa disini sendiri kris?" Tanya seorang namja manis dengan doe eyes miliknya yang menatap lurus kearah namdonsaengnya itu, namja itu adalah gege dari kris namanya luhan.**_

_**Kris sontakmelihat kearah gegenya itu "ah aniyo ge, hanya ingin disini saja" balasnya diikuti dengan gerakan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya.**_

_**Namja yang berdiri disebelah luhan pun ikut angkat bicara "ayolah lu, bukankah kris memang selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk berdiam diri ditaman ini?" seru xiumin diikuti dengan dirinya yang menyikut pelan lengan luhan.**_

_**Kris hanya tertawa canggung "gege tidak pulang?" Tanya kris dengan kikuk.**_

_**Luhan hanya ber'oh' ria "aku ingin mampir kecafe dulu dengan xiumin, kau sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian.**_

_**Kris tersenyum "sebentar lagi, aku masih ada urusan disini" balasnya.**_

_**Xiumin dan luhan tersenyum mendengar balasan dari kris "baiklah kris nanti kau tidak udah menunggu gege, aku akan minta jemput baba saja nanti, kau pulang duluan nanti" balasnya menjelaskan.**_

_**Kris lalu mengangkat alisnya "dan kau xiumin?" Tanya kris.**_

_**Xiumin tersenyum "aku dengan chen" balasnya.**_

_**Dan dengan itupun kris hanya tersenyum dan luhanpun hanya ikut tersenyum. Luhan dengan sigap menggandeng tangan xiumin lalu membawanya pergi dari kris yang otomatis meninggalkan kris sendirian ditaman hanya menatap kepergian luhan dan xiumin pergi menjauh meninggalkan kris sendiri.**_

_**Tidak lama waktu berselang datang seorang namja berwajah khas china duduk tepat disamping kris. Dia hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya kris tersenyum melihat kedatangannya "ternyata kau membaca suratku dan mengikutinya?" Tanya kris.**_

_**Lay namja berdarah china itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kris yang melihat lay tersipu semakin gemas dibuatnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama dia membuka suaranya "kau tau siapa aku?" tanyanya.**_

_**Lay hanya mengangguk "Wu Yi Fan, anak kedua dari keluarga WU yang mempunya gege bernama Wu Luhan, berkuliah dijurusan Ekonomi siswa semester tiga, berasal dari china" lalu lay terdiam.**_

_**Kris terkekeh pelan "wow darimana kau tau semuanya?" tanyanya dengan tawa renyah.**_

_**Lay memberikan kertas berwarna pink kearah kris "kau tidak pernah merahasiakan identitasmu disetiap suratmu sunbae, dan kau terhitung namja popular diEXO University jadi tidak sulit mencari identitasmu" terangnya dengan terus menundukan kepalanya.**_

_**Kris menggerakan tangannya untuk merangkul lay "seharusnya aku merahasiakan identitasku, kalau seperti ini jadi tidak surprise pasti" terangnya terus diikuti gelak tawa.**_

_**Lay memberanikan diri menatap kris "lalu ada perlu apa sunbae mencariku?" tanyanya penasaran.**_

_**Tentu lay pensaran. Lay baru saja masuk diEXO University sekitar lima bulan dan selama lima bulan itu juga dia selalu mendapatkan surat dengan kertas pink dari seseorang bernama Wu Yi Fan. Awalnya lay hanya menanggapinya sebagai orang iseng yang memang berniat membullynya yang berasal dari china itu. Namun bila dilihat dari marga mereka sama-sama berasal dari china. Maka apakah ada seorang china tega membully teman senegaranya sendiri?**_

_**Tapi pada akhirnya lay penasarn dan mencoba mecari tau siapa orang yang sudah mengiriminya surat yang tergolong puitis bernuansakan cinta itu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui siapa itu Wu Yi Fan atau kris. Dia dapat dikategorikan kedalam salah satu 'bunga' diEXO University yang tentu tidak hanya satu ataupun dua orang yang mengincarnya untuk menjadi kekasih. Tapi hari ini didetik ini lay baru saja mengikuti instruksi surat dari kris yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ketaman. **_

_**Kris terkekah pelan membuat lay kembali kealam sadar dari lamunan panjanganya "jadi kamu menerimaku?" Tanya kris pada akhirnya.**_

_**Dan lay hanya menunudukan kepalanya malu-malu dan mengangguk tanda men'iya'kan pertanyaan kris. Kris melihat jawaban tersirat dari lay lalu memeluk namja itu "saranghae my boy" serunya.**_

_**Lay hanya membalas pelukan kris lalu mengangguk.**_

…

_**Ending**_

_**Kris kembali menatap surat undangan yang sekarang berada ditangannya serta sepucuk surat yang ada ditangan kirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.**_

_**Bagaimana bisa? Itu satu-satunya yang ada dipikiran dirinya saat ini. Baru saja dia menjalin hubungan indah itu sekitar satu tahunn lamanya. Namun apa yang dia dapatkan saat ini?**_

_**Sebuah surat undangan dengan tulisan KIM JOON MYEON and ZHANG YIXING.**_

_**Yap itu adalah surat undangan yang telah ada didalam tasnya entah kenapa juga surat undangan itu berada disana dengan sebuah surat tulisan tangan yixing sendiri. Dia ingin menangis namun dia tidak bisa. Seakan hatinya beku seketika itu juga dan jantungnya berenti berdetak membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan apapun.**_

_**Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kris membuat hancur kamarnya. Melampiaskan semua rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dia lampiaskan.**_

**FLASBACK OFF**

Lay merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, membuat kris tersadar dari lamunannya lalu memerhatikan gerak-gerak dari namja yang sedang ada dihadapannya ini. Lay mengambil sebuah kertas pink dan diberikannya kepada kris. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama kris langsung membuka kertas itu.

_**Dear princess chansa-ku**_

_**Seperti biasa ini aku.**_

_**Ah oke baiklah aku bukan orang yang dapat berbasi-basi.**_

_**Yang ku-tau rasa ini sudah ada semenjak aku pertama melihatmu, aku tidak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama namun dengan kehadiranmu dengan terpaksa aku mempercayainya.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu lay.**_

_**Aku butuh jawabanmu.**_

_**Jika kau menerimaku datanglah ketaman besok seusai mata kuliahmu selesai. **_

_**Aku akan menunggumu disana.**_

_**Jika kau menolakku maka jangan datang dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku.**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Wu Yi Fan**_

Kris membca itu lalu menutupnya lagi, dia tertawa "kau masih menyimpannya lay?" Tanya kris.

Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya "semua tentangmu masih kusimpan kris, hanya saja aku tidak menyimpannya dirumah yang sekarang aku tempati dengan suho hyung" jawabnya lirih.

Kris ikut merogoh dompetnya dan memberikan sebuah kertas putih kepada lay. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lay membuka kertas itu yang ternyata sebuah surat dan tanpa membuang waktu dia membacanya.

_**To : Wu Yi Fan**_

_**Anyeong, apa kabar ge?**_

_**Sebelumnya maafkan aku, aku sudah menjadi pengecut dan tidak berani mengatakan semuanya langsung didepan matamu maka biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya melalui surat ini.**_

_**Aku pindah kuliah kris.**_

_**Aku tidak pergi keluar korea namun aku pindah keSM University.**_

_**Aku bukan orang yang mudah berbasi-basi ge.**_

_**Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku ge kumohon maafkan aku.**_

_**Kau tentu sudah melihat undangan itu.**_

_**Aku dijodohkan oleh baba dan mamaku dengan namja aegya dari temannya bernama KIM JOON MYEON.**_

_**Katakanlah aku bodoh kris tapi mungkin bisa saja aku menolaknya, namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk menolak permintaan orang tuaku. **_

_**Aku akan menikah dengannya kris seminggu lagi.**_

_**Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu.**_

_**Maafkan aku ge, kumohon maafkan aku.**_

_**Kumohon lupakan diriku yang brengsek ini.**_

_**From : Zhang Yixing**_

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah lay, sekaligus mengingatkannya pada masa lalu-nya bersama lay "kudengar dua tahun setelah penikahanku, kau menikah dengan seorang namja berdarah china" Tanya lay dengan memandang kearah kris.

Kris kembali tersenyum "butuh waktu lama untuk mengobati serpihan hatiku setelah kau memilih menikah dengan suho lay, dan dua tahun itu waktu yang sangat cukup untukku menjatuhkan hatiku kepada mamanya zizi yang telah sabar menemaniku disaat rapuhnya hatiku" terang kris diikuti dengan senyuman.

Kris?

Seorang Wu Yi Fan tersenyum? Tentu saja itu hal paling langka yang dapat kalian lihat. Bahkan lay berani bersumpah dia hanya melihat senyuman kris saat dulu mereka bersama dan saat ini saat dia sedang bersama tao dan aegya mereka zizi.

Lay kembali tersenyum membalas ucapan kris "mianhae kris sudah menyakitimu, bukan maksudku untuk…" sebelum sempat lay melanjutkan ucapannya kris sudah lebih dulu memotongnya "tidak lay bukan salahmu, memang sudah takdirnya harus begini bukan? Sudahlah berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, ini sungguh bukan salahmu lay" timpal kris dengan kembali menampilkan senyumannya membuat lay terhipnotis dan menuruti ucapan kris untuk tidak lagi menyalahkan dirinya dengan kejadian masa lalu yang terjadi pada kehidupan mereka.

Keheningan kembali menyapa kris dan lay setelah perbicangan singkat mereka. Mereka terlalu canggung satu dengan yang lainnya. Entah karena kejadian masa lalu diantara mereka atau karena mereka sudah Sembilan tahun tidak bertemu dan saat bertemu mereka sudah tidak dalam keadaan single dan juga membawa malaikat kecil mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah kecil berlari mendekati mereka, dengan sigapnya kris menangkap salah satu dari ketiga anak kecil yang sedang melangkah itu. Sedangkan yang dua lainnya menghampiri lay dan memeluk kaki lay erat.

"baba/eomma" seru zizi dan zingiie secara bersamaan.

Kris mengusap surai zizi "waeyo zi?" tanya kris diikuti dirinya yang mencium surai putri kecilnya. Lay pun ikut menaikan kedua anaknya untuk duduk dibangku disebelah dirinya "jooniie waeyo?" Tanya lay kepada anak bungsunya itu.

Zingiie hanya tersenyum melihat kedua putri yang usianya lebih kecil dari dia itu "mereka itu ingin cepat-cepat pulang eomma, ahjussi makanya setelah makan es cream didalam dia langsung lari keluar" terang zingiie menjelaskan kepada kris dan lay tentang sikap adiknya dan juga zizi.

Kris dan lay menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit terkekeh mendengar penuturan zingiie. Kris angkat bicara "dia mirip sekali dengan suho lay" tutur kris pada akhirnya membuat lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Lay mengusap surai zingiie "dia memang layaknya duplikat suho, sudahlah aku rasa aku harus pulang kris, suho tidak akan mengampuniku jika dia melihat kita pulang larut" ajak lay pada akhirnya lalu menatap mata kris seakan meminta persetujuan.

Kris mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kursinya serta tangan kanannya terulur untuk menggandeng tangan putrinya zizi "baiklah, aku rasa mamanya zizi juga akan sangat khawatir jika melihat aku membawa pulang zizi saat larut" lanjut kris dengan trus berjalan keluar toko es cream itu diikuti dengan lay yang menggandeng kedua anaknya zingiie dan jooniie.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah kediaman keluarga OH. Dengan itupun luhan turun dari mobil kai dan mengambil semua belanjaannya yang ada dimobil kai. Pada awalnya kai ingin ikut membantu namun luhan melarangnya. Itu karena luhan melihat mobil sehun sudah terparkir manis dipekarangan rumahnya. Bisa dipastikan oleh luhan bahwa sehun sudah pulang dari kantornya namun sepertinya baru beberapa menit yang lalu sehun sampai itu ditunjukan dengan mobilnya yang masih berada dipekarangan rumah mereka belum masuk kedalam garasi.

Bagi luhan jika kai ikut turun dan membantunya itu sama saja dengan memangsa dirinya kedalam kandang buaya. Luhan menjelaskan kepada kai bahwa suaminya sangatlah emosional jadi dengan itu kai menuruti kemauan luhan untuk tidak membantunya menurunkan belanjaannya. Kai sangat mengetahui seberapa emosional sehun, karena bukan sekali dua kali kai bertemu dengan suami mantannya itu dan tidak sekali dua kali juga pertemuan mereka berakhir buruk.

Kai membuka kaca mobilnya membuat luhan kaget dengan sikapnya "lu terima kasih hari ini" tuturnya setelah dirasa luhan sudah menutup pintu mobilnya menandakan dirinya sudah selesai menuruni barang belanjaannya.

Luhan langsung mengambil langkah tepat didepan kai untuk menutupi kai terlihat dari arah dalam rumah "ah kai kau ini, seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih padamu, sudah kai pergilah palli, aku tidak dapat menjamin keselamatanmu disini, kau tau disini kau sedang ada dikandang keluarga WU, jika sehun mengambuk dapat dipastikan chanyeol dan kris akan membantunya dan kau kai, mungkin hanya tinggal nama besok, sekali lagi terima kasih ya kai paii" seru luhan panjang lebar.

Kai hanya tertawa mendengar luhan yang sangat bawel ini "ne ne arraseo, aku pergi, paii lu" ucap kai pada akhirnya lalu dia menutup kaca mobilnya dan dengan itu tanpa menunggu lama kai langsung tancap gas dan pergi dari rumah luhan.

.

.

.

Mobil kris berhenti tepat didepan kediaman keluarga KIM. Dan dengan itu lay diikuti dengan zingiie dan jooniie yang juga mengikuti langkah eomma mereka menuruni mobil kris.

Kris membuka kaca mobilnya "lay terima kasih sudah menemaniku ketoko es cream tadi, terima kasih juga kepada zingiie dan jooniie yang sudah bersedia menemani zizi makan es cream tadi" terang kris diikuti dengan senyuman yang terukir manis diwajahnya.

Lay ikut tersenyum seraya menunjukan dimple diwajahnya "ne kris, cheonma, aku juga berterima kasih sudah mengajak jooniie dan zingiie untuk makan es cream tadi" lanjut lay diikuti dengan dirinya yang mengusap surai kedua anaknya.

Zizi ikut angkat bicara "zingiie oppa, jooniie eonie gomawo sudah menemani aku makan es cream tadi, lay ahjumma gomawo sudah menemani appa" serunya dengan suara khas anak kecil yang dipenuhi dengan keceriaan disetiap katanya.

Jooniie dan zingiie menganggukkan kepalanya "ne cheonma zizi" serunyan bersamaan. Lay pun hanya tersenyum kembali sampai akhirnya kris angkat bicara "baiklah lay aku rasa aku lebih baik cepat pergi, aku baru menyadari diriku yang berada dikandang keluarga KIM, jika suho atau salah satu saengmu melihatku dapat dipastikan besok aku hanya tinggal nama saja" tuturnya diikuti tawa renyah dari kris maupun lay.

Lay hanya melambaikan tangannya "baiklah paii" tutur lay pada akhirnya dan dengan itupun tidak menunggu lama kris langsung menggas mobilnya meninggalkan lay jooniie dan zingiie.

.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan ini baru saja sampai didepan rumahnya. Setelah tiga puluh menit menempuh perjalanan dari kediaman luhan dan sekarang dia sudah ada didepan kediamannya. Dia turun berniat untuk membuka pagar namun niat itu diurungkannya melihat sudah ada namja mungil yang menyadari kedatangannya dan membukakan pintu pagar untuknya.

Namja itu membuka pagar dorong rumahnya membuat kai tanpa buang waktu melesatkan mobilnya kedalam garasi rumahnya meninggalkan kyungsoo yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Kyungsoo namja mungil itu melihat siluet namja manis yang sangat dikenalnya dengan dua anak kecil didepan kediaman mereka.

Tanpa membuang waktu kyungsoo menghampiri namja manis itu "lay hyung, baru pulang?" Tanya kyungsoo diikuti dengan gerakan tangannya yang menyentuh pelan bahu kaka iparnya itu.

Lay tersenyum kearah kyungsoo "ah ne kyungsoo, aku baru saja sampai" jawabnya dengan menampilkan senyuman khas-nya.

Dengan sigap kedua anak kecil –jooniie dan zingiie- memeluk erat kedua kaki kyungsoo erat "soo ahjumma bogoshipoyo" rengek mereka berdua bergelayut manja dikaki kyungsoo.

Melihat hal itu kyungsoo dengan segera menundukkan dirinya dan memeluk kedua keponakannya ini "nado bogoshipoyo jooniie zingiie" serunya dengan menirukan nada yang diucapkan oleh jooniie dan zingiie tadi.

Lay tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya yang begitu dekat dengan adik iparnya yang satu ini "sudah ayo masuk dulu jooniie zingiie, appa pasti sudah menunggu kita didalam dan kyungsoo sepertinya jongin juga akan mencarimu sebentar lagi, lihatlah dia sudah mendahuluimu masuk kerumah" ajak lay diikuti dengan tangannya yang mengambil kedua lengan mungil anak-anaknya.

Jooniie dan zingiie mengikuti eomma mereka "baiklah eomma, pai pai kyungsoo ahjumma" seru jooniie diikuti dengan lambaian tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya melihat kepergian kai yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki rumah mereka. Aneh, itulah piker kyungsoo kepada suaminya yang satu itu. Dia bingung kenapa kai bisa meninggalkannya disini sendiri padahal biasanya saat kyungsoo menyapa keluarganya, kai akan menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dan merengek meminta kyungsoo untuk cepat masuk kerumah namun kali ini kai malah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah tentu sebelumnya dia sudah lebih dulu menutup pagar rumahnya.

Saat dia masuk dia disuguhkan pemandangan kai yang sudah top less dan sedang sibuk mengetik beberapa baris kata dihandphonenya. Kyungsoo mendekati kai dan dengan kehadiran kyungsoo dengan segera kai menaruh handphonenya seakan ada satu hal yang ditutupi oleh kai.

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu bangku disebrang kai "mau makan dulu atau mandi?" Tanya kyungsoo kepada kai yang terus saja sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Kai berdiri dari duduknya "mandi" seru kai dingin lalu berjalan melewati kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo herand engan sikap kai yangs ingin malam ini. 'apa dia punya masalah dikantor?' piker kyungsoo 'apa jangan-jangan dia bertengkar dengan suami luhan lagi?' dengan cepat kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Namun belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya, pendengarannya lebih dahulu menangkap dering handphone kai. Diraihnya handphone itu oleh kyungsoo dan melihat keadaannya, dan terlihat nomor yang sepertinya tidak terdaftar diphone book handphone kai.

Dengan ragu kyungsoo mengangkat telfon itu.

"yoboseo?" Tanya kyungsoo setelah mengangkat telfon itu.

"…."

"ne mianhamnida tapi ini bukan jongin tapi kyungsoo istrinya" balasnya lagi

"….. "

"ne benar, oh sehun? mian saya tidak tau apa ada pesan yang ingin anda sampaikan untuk kai, nanti akan aku sampaikan" seru kyungsoo dengan nada bingung.

"….."

"oh ne, anyeong sehun-ssi" jawab kyungsoo diikuti dengan air mata yang turun dari matanya membasahi pipi chhubbynya.

Perkataan si penelfon terus teringat difikiran kyungsoo. 'jadi karena itu kamu pulang telat kai, jadi karena itu pula kamu bersikap dingin, apakah kamu sudah tidak menginginkan diriku lagi? Apakah kamu lebih memilih mengejar masa lalumu itu? Kai, appoyo, sakit sekali kai' lirih kyungsoo lalu membekap mulutnya sendirinya bermaksud agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh kai.

Dengan itu tanpa menunggu lama kyungsoo langsung melesakkan kakinya kekamarnya dengan kai dan memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur untuk setidaknya dia menutupi ini dan membahasnya nanti mungkin.

Tidak lama kyungsoo masuk kekamar, kai keluar dari kamar mandi. Dai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja makan tempat tadi kyungsoo menunggunya 'aish kemana kyungie?' batinnya. Dan dengan itupun kai melewati meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memakan istrinya, bahkan dia menghiraukan handphonennya yang berada dimeja makan itu.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat kyungsoo istrinya sudah terlelap diranjang mereka "aish baru saja aku ingin bicara denganmu hyung, kenapa kamu sudah tidur duluan, apakah aku pulang terlalu larut" seru kai bermolog ria dan denga itu dia mengambil piyamanya didalam lemari setelahnya beranjak tidur diranjang mereka.

Malam ini dilewati dengan kesalahpahaman dari pihak kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Lay serta kedua anaknya baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya namun suho sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didada "aigo, appa mengkhawatirkan kalian, lay-ah aku mengkhawatirkanmu" serunya dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit agak marah.

jooniie sontak memeluk eommanya, dan dengan itupun lay angkat bicara "mianhae myeoniie aku telat tadi bertemu teman lama jadi kita mampir ketoko es cream dulu, aku lelah sekali myeoniie jeongmal" seru lay dengan nada merengek berharap suho akan luluh.

Dan lay benar, suho luluh lalu beringsut mencium kening istrinya itu "baiklah kamu tidur duluan saja chagi, dan jooniie zingiie ayo bersih-bersih dengan appa lalu kita pergi tidur, appa akan membacakan dongeng malam ini, otte?" tawar suho dengan senyuman angelicnya.

Jooniie dan zingiie sontak memeluk kaki suho "kajja appa, aku sudah mengantuuk sekali" rengek kedua anaknya.

Dan dengan itupun mereka masuk kedalam rumah. Lay tanpa membuang waktu langsung melesak masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan suho sedangkan suho membawa aegya-aegyanya kekamar mereka untuk menggantikannya piyama dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Suho kembali melihat aegyanya "bailklah jooniie zingiie, basuk kaki sudah, basuh wajah juga sudah, sikat gigi juga sudah, seakarang saatnya untuk tidur, kajja" ajak suho.

Zingiie sudah berada diranjangnya yang beraksen gambar matahari.

Sedangkan jooniie sudah berada diranjangnya yang beraksen gambar bulan.

Suho duduk dilantai yang terbalut permadani lembut diantara ranjang kedua aegyanya "oke, kalian mau appa berdongeng tentang apa?" Tanya suho dengan senyum angelicnya.

Zingiie memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap suho "bagaimana kalau kita saja yang bercerita tentang apa yang kita lalui hari ini?" tawar zingiie dengan antuasias.

Mendengar usul oppa-nya jooniie segera ikut memiringkan tubuhnya kearah suho "aku yang pertama bercerita, aku yang pertama, aku, aku, aku" riang jooniie kearah appanya.

Suho hanya tertawa menanggapinya "baiklah appa akan mendengarkan, kapan dimulai ceritanya?" Tanya suho.

Dengan itu jooniie angkat bicara "sebenarnya tadi disekolah dilewati seperti biasa saja appa, malah tadi sekolah agak sedikit ramai karena ada pendaftaran murid baru appa" sebelum sempat melanjutkan ceritanya zingiie sudah memotong ucapan adiknya itu "lalu tadi kita bertemu dengan murid baru, dia seorang yeoja dan dia neomu neomu kyeopta appa" lanjut zingiie antusias.

Suho tersenyum "oh ya? Siapa nama yeoja cilik itu?" Tanya suho kepada kedua anaknya.

Jooniie mulai buka suara lagi "namanya zizi, nama lengkapnya Wu Zi Fan appa, dia satu tahun dibawah jooniie jadi menanggil jooniie eonie" lanjutnya.

Zingiie menganggukkan kepalanya "lalu tadi aku jooniie dan eomma pulang bareng dengan zizi dan appanya" lanjut zingiie antusias.

Suho mulai mengerutkan keningnya 'apakah ini yang dimaksud lay oleh teman lama? Wu? Aegya itu bermarga wu? Apakah teman lama yang dimaksud lay itu? Ah sudahlah dengarkan dulu cerita jooniie dan zingiie' batin suho.

Jooniie kembali menyambung ceritanya "lalu tadi kita tidak langsung pulang tapi kita mampir dulu ketoko ice cream bersama" lanjut jooniie.

Zingiie ikut menyambung ceritanya "ternyata zizi sudah sering kesana, jadi semua orang yang bekerja disana sudah mengenal zizi, aku jooniie dan zizi langsung masuk kedalam untuk memakan ice cream bertiga" lanjut zingiie antusias.

Suho semakin penasaran "lalu kalian meninggalkan eomma diluar toko itu?" Tanya suho yang pada intinya ingin mengetahui siapa 'teman lama' dari istrinya itu.

Jooniie menggelengkan kepalanya "aniyo" lanjutnya.

Suho memiringkan kepalanya "lalu?" Tanya suho

Dengan itu zingiie langsung membuka suaranya "eomma duduk berdua dengan appanya zizi namanya kris ahjussi" lanjut zingiie dengan enteng.

Suho sontak kaget mendengarnya. 'Kris? Zizi dan bernama lengkap Wu Zi Fan? Wu? Tidak salah lagi ini pasti kris bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan' batin suho geram.

Dengan itupun zingiie menyentuh lengan suho membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya "appa aku sudah mengantuk" rengeknya.

Jooniie mengangguk mendengar penuturan oppanya "ne appa, aku juga sudah mengantuk" rengeknya juga.

Dengan itupun suho bangkit dari duduk "baiklah jaljayo zingiie, jaljayo jooniie" dengan segera suho mengecup kening kedua aegyanya lalu keluar dari kamar aegyanya dan berjalan gontai kekamarnya dengan lay.

Saat masuk dia melihat lay yang sudah tertidur diranjangnya.

Suho berbaring disamping istrinya itu "jadi ini lay? Jadi teman lama yang kamu maksud itu kris? Ah ani harusnya kau bukan bilang teman lama namun mantan kekasihmu. Apakah ini juga yang menjadi alasanmu mengapa dengan tiba-tiba hari ini kamu ingin menjemput aegya disekolah, jadi kamu sudah bertukar janji dengan kris untuk bertemu disana dengan menyebut KEBETULAN sebagai kambing hitamnya? Oh lay dan apakah dengan ini juga alasanmu mengapa kalian semua pulang telat? Karena kamu sedang menikmati waktumu dengan kekasih lamamu itu? Oh lay entahlah aku hanya terlalu kecewa" seru suho lirih seakan bermolog ria dan dengan itupun suho mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan fikirannya untuk diselesaikan lain waktu.

Senasib dengan magnae dikeluarga KIM. malam ini dilewati dengan kesalahpahaman dari pihak suho.

.

.

.

Tao baru saja membukakan daun pintu rumahnya saat mendengar suara mobil yang sangat familiar ditelinganya masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya. Dan benar saja, dia mendapati kris suaminya dengan zizi yang ada digendongannya. Kris menyerahkan gendongan zizi ketao "baby aku sangat lelah hari ini, jadi aku ingin langsung beristirahat, jaljayo chagiya" dengan itu kris mencium pucuk kepala tao dan melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan tao.

Tao hanya terheran melihat sijap suaminya. Kris? Kris yang tidak pernah luput dengan pervertnya, malam ini malah mengabaikan tao dan lebih memilih meninggalkannya tidur.

Dengan sigap tao menyiapkan zizi untuk dengan segera dapat tidur.

Zizi sudah memakai piyamanya lengkap dan sekarang sudah berbaring diranjangnya. Tao mengusap surai zizi sayang "mama hari ini zizi senang sekali" adu zizi dengan riang.

Tao tersenyum "iyakah? Apa yang membuatmu senang? Apa karena kamu ingin masuk EXO Elementary School?" Tanya tao kepda putrinya.

Zizi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya "tadi juga zizi bertemu dua teman baru, namanya zingiie gege dan jooniie jiejie, lalu tadi kita pergi ketoko ice cream, zizi mengajak gege dan jiejie langsung kedalam dan makan ice cream disana" tutur zizi.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya "lalu baba kamu biarkan sendiri dimobil?" Tanya tao pada akhirnya.

Zizi menggeleng cepat "aniyo, baba duduk berdua dengan lay ahjumma, dia itu eommanya zingiie oppa dan jooniie eonie" lanjut zizi dengan cerianya.

Tao hanya tercengang mendengarnya 'lay? Zhang yixing? Omona' batin tao.

Melihat perubahan wajah pada mamanya dengan cepat zizi menggoyangkan tubuh tao "mama kenapa? zizi mengantuk mama" rengeknya.

Dan dengan itupun tao dengan sigap tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya lalu mencium kening zizi "baiklah, sweet dream zizi" setelahnya tao pergi keluar kamar anaknya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Betapa kagetnya dia melihat kris yang sudah tertidur pulas diranjangnya dengan piyama lengkapnya. Tao memosisikan dirinya disebelah suaminya itu "jadi ini alasan mengapa gege mengotot sekali ingin memasukkan zizi keEXO School?" lirihnya menahan isak tangisnya. Dengan itupun tao ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping suaminya dan tao pun mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan fikirannya untuk diselesaikan lain waktu.

malam ini dilewati dengan kesalahpahaman dari pihak tao.

.

.

.

Namja pucat itu langsung berlari kedepan bel rumahnya berbunyi menandakan ada yang datang. Diintipnya dari jendela seraya memastikan siapa yang memencet bel rumahnya dan bertamu dihari selarut ini. Tanpa berkata apapun dia langsung membukakan pintunya dan membiarkan orang si pemencet bel itu masuk. Jalannya gontai dan terlihat sangat kelelahan, dia langsung mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu. Sehun tidak menghampirinya namun membawa masuk belanjaan yang ada didepan rumahnya terlebih dahulu untuk dimasukkan kedalam rumah. Dia tidak langsung menaruh benda-benda itu ditempat seharusnya namun hanya menaruh kantung-kantung belanjaannya didapur dan membiarkannya bergitu saja karena bila boleh jujur sehun tidak mengetahui letak benda-benda itu. Dan dia tidak pernah merapikan benda-benda belanjaan, karena itu adalah tugas luhan ya walau sesekali sehun ikut membantu bila tempat bendanya terlalu tinggi dan tidak terjangkau oleh sehun.

Selesai menaruh plastic-plastic itu didapur, sehun kembali kesofa bermaksud untuk menghampiri luhan istrinya namun dia tidak mendapatkan istrinya disana. Kakinya langsung sehun langkahkan kekamarnya seakan mengetahui banhwa istrinya memang sedang ada didalam.

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu, dan benar saja. Luhan sedang berbaring diranjangnya dengan sehun, dan anehnya dia sudah berpakaian piyaman lengkap. Dengan itu sehun langsung berbaring disebelah istrinya, yang sehun sendiri pun sudah memakai piyama lengkapnya.

Sehun memeluk tubuh istrinya lalu menciumi lehernya.

Jilat

Hisap

Gigit

Yap itulah yang dia lakukan pada leher putih milik istrinya membuat tanda keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putih istrinya itu.

Luhan hanya menggeliat lalu mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari sehun. Sehun yang aneh dengan sikap istrinya itupun mengehentikan kegiatannya "hanniie bogoshipoyo, waeyo?" tanyanya dengan nada aneh. Jarang sekali istrinya menolak ajakan kegaiatan malam mereka itu bahkan dapat dikatakan luhan tidak pernah menolak ajakan sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya "lelah sehuniie, aku lelah sekali, jeongmal" serunya dengan nada sedikit kesal lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan kembali meringsut dibalik selimut hangatnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, dia memaklumi istrinya yang kelelahan karena berbelanja sendiri dengan belanjaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. Dengan itupun sehun menarik luhan kedalam dekapannya, mengarahkan kepala mungil luhan kedadanya. Menjadikan dada bidang sehun sebagai bantal yang cukup empuk untuk mengantarkan istrinya kealam bawah sadarnya. Tangannya melingkar indah dibahu luhan serta membiarkan luhannya itu sedikit menindih dirinya. Sehun terus saja mengusap surai merah pekat milik istrinya itu "ne baiklah, jaljayo chagiya" seru sehun namun tidak ada jawaban dari luhan.

Tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari istrinya membuat sehun tertawa "secepat itu kamu tidur sayang, sebegitu lelahnya kah kamu hari ini?" seru sehun bermonolog ria.

Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya namun belum lama dia memejamkan matanya itu, dering handphone luhan mengintrupsi kegiatannya membuat sehun sontak kembali membuka kedua matanya. Sehun menjulurkan tangan sebelah kirinya yang sedang ditindih oleh istrinya itu untuk mengambil handphone milik luhan yang berada diantara bantal miliknya dan milik luhan.

Tanpa menunggu lama sehun membuka message yang masuk kedalam handphone istrinya itu.

_**From : +827xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Terima kasih untuk hari ini nae lulu**_

_**Hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan, tidak akan pernah kulupakan untuk selamanya.**_

_**Jaljayo lulu**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**Dated : 03/06/2013**_

_**Time : 22.30**_

Melihat message itu sontak sehun kaget. Dengan itu sehun mengubah posisi tidur luhan dan membaringkannya disisi tempat tidur disebelah dirinya. Dirinya dikuasai emosi saat ini. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung menelfon si pengirim pesan kepada luhan ini.

" … "

"ah tidak perlu berbasa-basi jongin" sahut sehun geram.

"…."

"oh kau kyungsoo? Istrinya kim jongin? Aku oh sehun" balas sehun menahan emosinya

"….."

"oh begitu, aku adalah sehun suami dari luhan, kau tau luhan bukan? Kalau kau tidak tau tanyakanlah pada suamimu, dia tahu baik siapa luhan itu, baik tolong sampaikan pada suamimu itu, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan istriku pulang kerumah selarut ini dan terima kasih juga sudah membawanya pulang dalam keadaan yang sangat lelah, ini pasti hari yang panjang dan begitu bersejarah bagi mereka berdua, anyeong kyungsoo-ssi" lanjut sehun dengan geramnya lalu membanting handphone luhan kelantai yang sudah dilapisi permadani berwarna merah yang kontras dengan wallpaper kamar mereka berdua.

Sehun memandang luhan disampingnya dalam keadaan marah. Emosi terlalu mengendalikan dirinya saat ini "jadi karena itu? Sudah lelah bermain dengan kai jadi kamu tidak sanggup lagi melayaniku malam ini? pantas kau pergi belanja sendiri, ternyata sudah bertukar janji dengan si kamjjong itu?! Great lu great" geramnya bermonolog ria. Dengan itupun sehun ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping istrinya dan sehun pun mencoba memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan fikirannya untuk diselesaikan lain waktu.

Dan malam ini dilewati dengan kesalahpahaman dari pihak sehun.

**TBC**

**OK, aku tau dicap ini bener-bener bikin kalian para official pair shipper agak gondok gara-gara ada moment crack ship.**

**But hey ini puncak konfliknya.**

**Oh iya aku berterima kasih sama saran-saran kalian yang sebelumnya yang udah masuk kereviewku dan aku akan bales satu-satu.**

**Oh iya ini mungkin akan sedkit mengecewakan karena flashback hubungan antara kailu sama kray Cuma segitu aja. Karena menurutku yang terpenting adalah bagaimana mereka memulai dan bagaimana mereka berakhir.**

**Aku sebenernya ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, speechless banget sama review kalian yang bener-bener bikin aku semangat nulis, terima kasih reader.**

**Mian aku lama updatenya soalnya aku sibuk.**

**Jangan Tanya aku sibuk apa tapi yang pasti aku lagi autis banget mantengin twitter RP-ku, sumpah rasanya kaya nyebur kesumur yang ga ada dasarnya jadi sekali liat tuh twitter bikin ga bisa berenti mainin.**

**Oh iya untuk moment official couplenya bakal ada dinext chap ya guys**

**Oke saatnya bales review.**

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**** :** ne mau ice cream apa?

Bukannya kamu lagi sakit? Jadi ga boleh minum ice *eh

Gomawo udah review

Review lagi ne

.

**Kyungieee :** kai ga inget masa lalu kok, dia inget ada bidadari cantik yang lagi nunggu dirumah

Hahahaha seharusnya yang marah bukan lay tapi tao *ngelirik tao

Ternyata WU and KIM emang ditakdirin buat sama-sama tapi sedihnya yang nyadar malah yang ga ada sangkut pautnya ya hahahha.

Sip ini udah dilanjut.

Gomawo udah review

Review lagi ne.

.

**Sexy Rose**** :** engga, ini persaingan antara keluarga WU dan KIM.

Iya masa lalunya kai itu luhan dan masa lalunya kris itu lay.

Eum soo baby lagi hamil ga yaa *ngetuk-ngetuk dagu seraya berfikir

Ne ini udap dilanjut

Gomawo udah review

Review lagi ne.

.

**ajib4ff**** :** hahahaha yaaah aku menang karena kamu salah nebak hahaha.

Aku ga labil jadi tetep ga bisa disuap. Cuma bisa kalo aku dijadiin aegyanya hunhan hahahahaha /ketawa evil/

Yeah see ya.

Gomawo udah review.

Review lagi ne.

.

**Akita Fisayu**** :** Alhamdulillah momentnnya pas.

Kailu bersatu, kray juga begitupun dengan chenmin dan baekyeol. Dan sedihnya aku ga ketemu siapa2.

Salah paham?

Pasti namanya manusia kan berfikirnya pasti ada negative-negativenya.

Huah so sorry tapi aku dicerita ini mau focus ke KrisTao, KaiSoo, HunHan, chenmin sama baekyeol sama sulaynya cameo aja ya, mianhae

Hahaha aku udah yakin kalo ceritaku kebaca soalnya ibuku sendiri juga bilang begitu hahahha.

Gomawo udah review

Review lagi ne

.

**ohristi95**** :** /ngetuk-ngetuk dagu/ iya ya ternyata masa lalu mereka begitu rumit.

HunHan moment ga mungkin dikurangin kok kan dia pemeran utamanya disini hahahha.

Mianhae dijabarinnya Cuma beginning sama endingnya aja biar pas.

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**PandaPandaTaoris**** :** ga akan pernah ada

Soalnya author ga suka sama cerita yang official couplenya pake acarnya selingkuh-selingkuh.

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**Riyoung Kim**** :** emang nyangkanya kai masa lalunya sama siapa?

Pasti sama sehun kaaaan hahaha

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**vickykezia23**** :** huaaaaa udah dipost nih next chapnya.

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**Zukazuka :** hahahaha ne ini udah dilanjut

Sulay momentnya dinext chap ya chingu

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**Jameela :** ne flashbacknya udah dibikinin maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Hunhan sama kaisoo dikasih aegya ga yaa /ngetuk-ngetuk dagu/

Gomawo udah review

Review lagi ne

.

**Kang Hyun Yoo**** :** eum bingung ya?

Iya jadi dulu jaman kuliah pas luhan ada disemester tujuh dia jadian sama kai nah disitu kai itu mahasiswa baru. Luhan dan kai putus setelah luhan lulus kuliah karena luhan dijodohin sama sehun yang notabene adalah teman masa kecilnya dan mereka sepasang kekasih waktu luhan diSMA tapi pas sehun lulus SMA dia pindah kejepang dan kuliah disana.

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**baekyeolssi**** :** hahaha LOL dia malah ngakak hahaha

ne ini udah dilanjut

gomawo udah review

review lagi ne

.

**siscaMinstalove**** :** iya finally aku bisa lanjutin hahaha

hahaha mereka emang bener-bener udah takdir deh tuh berhubungan.

Yaaah liat deh ketemuannya dijabarinnya tuh disini.

Hahahaha chen sama chanyeol bikinnya janjian kali yaa

Iya itu Cuma ketemuan doing ga ada cem-cemnya kok, kan kasihan juga sehun appa sama kyungsoo ahjumma.

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**** :** mudah-mudah ya uri baby soo hamil hahahha

Iya zizi ngegemesin banget, bayangin dia wajahnya bule tapi sifatnya ceria, oh my perfect tuh anak.

Chenmin adalah analitor yang baik hahahha

Udah kejawab kan sama cerita chapter ini pertanyaannya

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**Shin Jiseun :** authornya juga unik, tapi aku ga suka sama diriku sendiri *eh

Kamu juga unik suka yang ribet-ribet hahahaha *peace

Hahaha amiiin, hunhan kan udah punya aegya *tunjuk diri sendiri hahaha

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

.

**URuRuBaek**** :** so baby sakit hati karena kai selingkuh sama aku

Apah?! Tidak hahaha

Gomawo sudah review

Review lagi ne

**Finally**

**Ya tuhan terima kasih buat semua reader yang menampakkan diriya maunya yang tidak.**

**Yang sudah review maupun yang tidak.**

**Yang pasti sekarang direview lagi aja yuuuk**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : WU and KIM**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Zi Fan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Joon Myeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Kim Joon Zing**

**Kim Yi Joon**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Kim Min Dae**

**Pair : HunHan, KrisTao/Taoris, ChanBaek/Baekyeol, Chenmin/XiuChen, KaiSoo, SuLay**

**Other pair : slight! KaiLu/KaiHan, KrAy.**

**Summary : Keluarga WU dan keluarga KIM itu memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya saat dirasa matahari pagi mulai berlomba-lomba memasuki kamarnya dengan kai mencoba menerangi singgah sananya bersama kai lewat celah-celah kecil dari gorden dikamar mereka. Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku.

Dia berjalan gontai kekamar mandi untuk merapihkan dirinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kyungsoo selesai dari kegiatannya dikamar mandi. Dia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Dia membuka lemarinya lalu memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan kelak. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ada sepasang lengan melingkar indah dipinggangnya dan kyungsoo sangatlah mengenal tangan siapa ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu mencoba melepaskan pelukan namja dibelakangnya ini. kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya "belum puas?" Tanya kyungsoo sarkastik.

Jongin hanya mengerutkan keningnya "apa maksudmu baby?" tanyanya aneh.

"bermain berapa ronde kemarin dengannya? Belum puas dengannya? Bukankah kalian pulang sampai larut, tentu tidak sedikit ronde yang kalian lakukan" seru kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

Jongin semakin bingung dengan arah bicara kyungsoo "aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan baby" serunya lagi.

Kyungsoo mulai geram "jangan berpura-pura bodoh jongin" serunya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Kai kaget mendengar istrinya membentak dirinya "aku tidak berpura-pura tapi aku memang sungguh-sungguh tidak tau apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan baby" ucap kai lembut.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauh dari kai "jadi itu alasanmu pulang larut semalam, ternyata kamu bukan hanya sekedar belanja bulanan tapi kau juga memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan sudah bertukar janji dengan mantan kekasihmu itu kan, ternyata keadaanku yang sakit kemarin menjadi hal yang sangat menguntungkan untukmu ya, terbukti dengan kamu yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu" lanjut kyungsoo dengan menundukan kepalanya, dia menahan isakannya.

Kai yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan kyungsoo pun lalu memosisikan dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang dimana kyungsoo juga sedang duduk disana "aigo jadi karena itu, aku tidak ada apapun dengan luhan, sungguh baby, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan aku mengajaknya kesuatu tempat, sudah itu saja" tutur kai menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak "iya kau mengajaknya kesuatu tempat sampai larut dan mengembalikan mantanmu itu dalam keadaan yang sangat lelah, tidak ada satupun orang yang tidak berfikir negative dengan kejadian itu jongin" isak kyungsoo.

Kai lalu membelai surai milik kyungsoo "tentu saja dia sangat kelelahan, aku mengajaknya kecafe dekat kampus kita dulu, dan juga ditengah jalan saat aku ingin mengantarnya aku berputar-putar dulu dengannya" jelas kai lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri dengan isakannya.

Kyungsoo terus saja terisak mendengar penjelasan kai.

Tidak lama kemudian kai kembali kekamar dengan sebuah surat, segelas susu, dan kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang ditangannya lalu dia menyerahkan surat ditangannya itu kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak membukanya dan membaca dengan teliti apa isi surat itu.

Kai kembali duduk ditepi ranjang dan duduk disebelah kyungsoo "diperjalanan menuju rumah luhan, jung uisa menelfonku katanya dia perlu bicara denganku setelah tadi memeriksakan keadaanmu, dengan segera aku berbalik arah dan melajukan mobilku ketempat praktek jung uisa, saat sampai disana jung uisa menyerahkanku surat itu, lalu dia mengatakan bahwa kamu bukan sakit tapi kamu itu sedang mengalami hal yang biasa orang hamil rasakan dengan kata lain kamu hamil, usia kandunganmu belum dapat dia pastikan tapi dia sungguh yakin bahwa dirimu sedang mengandung, dan dia menyarankanku untuk membeli test pack dengan kualitas terbaik agar dipakai dirimu, katanya untuk sekedar membuktikan bahwa teori dia benar adanya, dan dengan itu aku yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang benda persegi panjang bernama test pack itupun meminta luhan untuk menemaniku mencarinya, dan itu benar-benar memakan waktu lama, karena dari itu aku dan luhan pulang larut dalam keadaan yang sangat kelelahan, bisa dibilang kita turun naik mobil hanya untuk memasuki satu persatu apotek yang kita lewati" jelas kai pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menatap kearah kai "kai, mianhae jeongmal minhae sudah salah sangka denganmu, aku.. aku.. aku.." seru kyungsoo terbata diikuti dengan isak tangisnya.

Dengan itu kai menyerahkan kotak persegi panjang kearah kyungsoo "bersediakah kamu?" Tanya kai.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan mengambil benda itu, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, didalam kyungsoo berteriak memanggil jongin membuat kai langsung melesat kedala kamar mandi. Dia melihat istrinya yang sedang berdiri didepan cermin, dengan sigap kai memeluknya dari arah belakang "hey waeyo?" Tanya kai.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng "aniyo, hanya ingin melakukan tes ini berdua denganmu, aku ingin kamu melihat juga prosesnya" pinta kyungsoo.

Kai hanya mengangguk "baik ayo lakukan, aku sudah tidak sabar" jawab kai antusias dan melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melakukan proses penge-tes-an step bay step sampai akhirnya mereka tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Kai duduk ditoilet –ceritanya toiletnya toilet duduk- dan membawa kyungsoo kedalam pangkuannya lalu mendekap istrinya yang sedang serius memerhatikan test packnya itu.

Sekitar tiga menit mereka menunggu, kyungsoo memekik senang saat melihat hasil tesnya. Dengan sigap dia membalikkan posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan kai "stripnya dua kai" serunya dengan senyuman.

Kai membelai pelan pipi kyungsoo "teori jung uisa benar baby" lanjut kai dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Kai mencium bibir kyungsoo kilat "berarti sekarang saatnya minum susu, ayo nanti susumu dingin dikamar" seru kai lalu membawa kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk "kurasa kita harus menelfon luhan, karena aku yakin saat ini dia sedang dalam masalah dengan sehun, semalam sehun menelfon kehandphonemu dengan nada yang sungguh mengerikan" terang kyungsoo

Jongin kembali mencium bibir istrinya itu "bagaimana kalau kita langsung menelfon kehandphone sehun saja? Aku rasa nomor luhan tidak akan aktif lagi setelah kejadian tadi malam karena mungkin handphone luhan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena sentuhan kecil dari suaminya itu" ledek kai.

Dengan itu kyungsoo dan kai tertawa bersama.

Dan kesalahpahaman antara kyungsoo kepada kai-pun selesai.

.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu rumahnya setelah dirinya menyelesaikan tugasnya mengantarkan zizi kesekolah. Diberjalan gontai menuju meja makan dan tanpa disangka disana sudah ada kris duduk manis dan sepertinya sedang menunggu dirinya "habis darimana tao-err?" Tanya kris saat melihat tao berjalan melewatinya.

Tao menyahut dari arah dapur "mengantar zizi kesekolah" jawabnya ketus.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "mengapa tidak membangunkanku, kan aku bisa mengantarkannya kesekolah jadi kamu tidak perlu repot-repot" usul kris melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tao kembali dari dapur lalu duduk dikursi sebrang kursi yang kris dudukki "mengantar zizi kesekolah sekaligus menjemput jooniie dan zingiie? Ya hitung-hitung sekalian bertemu dengan eomma mereka juga lah" Tanya tao sarkastik.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan arah pembicaraan tao "maksudmu apa sayang?" tanyanya.

Tao hanya tertawa pahit "jangan berpura-pura bodoh ge, jadi itu alasanmu bersi keras ingin memasukkan zizi keEXO School? Ternyata ada pertukaran janji disini" cecarnya.

Kris semakin terheran dengan arah pembicaraan tao "maksudmu itu apa sih tao? Aku memasukkan zizi kesana karena memang aku luhan ge serta chanyeol berkuliah diEXO University, dan memang kualitas sekolah itu sangatlah baik dan sangat diperhitungkan dikorea, kamu tau sendiri bukan tao" jelas tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tahu bahkan lay juga bersekolah disana juga bukan, kau dengannya sudah bertukar janji bukan untuk menyekolahkan anak-anak kalian kelak disana agar kalian dapat mempunyai waktu lebih untuk bertemu secara leluasa disana" tuduh tao kepada suaminya kris.

Kris yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan tao-pun langsung menghela nafasnya berat "kamu salah paham tao, bahkan aku sebelumnya tidak tau apapun tentang lay dan keluarganya, kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya, aku dan dia bertemu secara tidak sengaja disana, ini murnia tidak sengaja tao, sungguh aku berani bersumpah" terang kris dengan nada yang serius.

Tao hanya mendelikkan bahunya "entahlah ge tapi aku tidak merasa apa yang kamu katakan adalah sebuah kejujuran" tutur tao menuntut.

Kris lalu menggenggam tangan tao "percayalah, tatap mataku tao, carilah kebohongan dimataku ini tao, jika kukatakan adalah sebuah kebohongan lalu untuk apa aku pulang kerumah ini? jika aku memang akan menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, aku tidak akan melangkahkann kakiku dan berjalan beriringan bersamamu tao. Jika memang yang kukejar ada dibelakang lalu untuk apa mataku terus menatap kedepan untuk menatap masa depanku denganmu. Aku akan berjalan kebelakang jika memang yang kukejar adalah masa laluku, tapi aku tidak, bagiku masa depanku denganmu sangatlah indah walau kuakui masa laluku dengan lay juga indah namun kuyakin masa itu tidak akan seindah masa depan kita kelak tao, mianhae sudah membuatmu salah paham" seru kris pada akhirnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan tao berniat untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Tao terdiam mendengar penuturan kris. Bagaimana dia sebodoh itu menuduh kris yang tidak-tidak. Dia dapat melihat bahwa dimata kris hanya ada sebuah kejujuran dengan semua perkataan yang dia katakana barusan. Saat tao sedang terggelam didalam rutukan kebodohannya di tersadar saat kris memalingan tubuhnya kearah tao "jika kamu ingin zizi tidak masuk sekolah EXO, maka carilah sekolah yang pantas bagimu untuk mendaftarkan zizi" terangnya.

Kris hendak membuka pintu kamarnya namun..

GREP

Dengan sigap tao memeluk tubuh kris dari arah belakang "mianhae ge, jeongmal mianhae tao sudah tidak percaya dengan gege, mianhae jeongmal mianhae, kita tetap masukan zizi kesekolah EXO ge, mianhae ge jeongmal mianhae.

Kris membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali membawa tao kedalam dekapannya "jangan lagi tao, jangan lagi mengacuhkanku, sungguh aku tak sanggup" serunya membelai surai tao lembut.

Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan dia setuju dengan permintaan suaminya kris.

Dan kesalahpahaman antara tao kepada kris-pun selesai.

.

.

.

Suho baru saja kembali dari kegiatannya mengantar anak-anaknya kesekolah. Dengan segera dengan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan lay dan mendapatkan istrinya itu sedang duduk bersandar dipunggung ranjang.

Suho dengan segera ikut duduk disamping lay, dia menggenggam tangan lay "ada yang ingin kutanyakan xing-xing" seru suho menatap lay.

Lay yang kaget dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suho "tanyakan saja hyung, aku akan menjawabnya" jawab lay.

Suho menatap mata lay lekat "benar kamu bertemu dengan kris kemarin?"

Lay kaget dengan pertanya suho hanya membulatkan matanya.

Suho tertawa renyah melihat tingkah istrinya itu "tidak perlu sekaget itu lay, ternyata benar kamu bertemu dengannya, sudah bertukar janji dengannya ternyata, sekarang aku tau alasanmu tiba-tiba ingin menjemput anak-anak disekolah, pasti asik sekali ya kemarin, ditinggal anak-anak kedalam kedai dan kamu duduk berdua dengan kris, sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengannya lay?" Tanya suho dengan nada sarkastik.

Lay menundukan kepalanya lalu terisak "kau tega hyung menuduhku dengan tuduhan sekasar itu, serendah itukan diriku dimatamu?" lanjutnya dengan masih terisak.

Suho merutuki kebodohannya yang bersikap sechildish ini dan dengan teganya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menggores hati lay sampai membuatnya terisak. Astaga emosinya benar-benar memuncak tadi bahkan sampai mengalahkan kesadarannya. Dengan itupun suho membawa lay kedalam dekapannya membelai surai lay penuh kasih sayang "mianhae lay, jeongmal mianhae, uljima nae sarang, aku hanya sedikit emosi, jadi sekarang katakanlah yang sebenarnya padaku, jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, kumohon" mohon suho kepada lay terus terisak didadanya.

Lay melepaskan pelukan suho kepadanya lalu memandang kedua manik milik suho "aku sungguh kebetulan bertemu dengannya, zizi anaknya kris ingin masuk sekolah EXO School dan pada saat pulang aku jooniie dan zingiie tidak juga mendapatkan taxi didepan sekolah, tadinya aku ingin menelfonmu namun mobil kris lebih dulu lewat dihadapan kami, aku tentu menerima tawaran dia untuk menumpang dimobilnya apalagi zizi sendiri yang mengajak jooniie dan zingiie, mereka ketoko ice cream, dan aku hanya mengobrol dengan kris, tapi aku berani bersumpah aku tidak membicarakan apapun selain menanyakan kabar dan mianhae jeongmal mianhae myeoniie seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran zizi" jelas lay lirih.

Suho kembali membawa lay kedalam dekapannya "mianhae sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak jeongmal mianhae aku sudah salah paham" seru suho dengan nada menyesal.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya "sarangaheyo myeoniie, jeongmal saranghaeyo" serunya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh suho.

Suho membalas pelukan istrinya itu "manhi manhi manhi manhi jeongmal saranhaeyo" balasnya sekaligus menghadiahkan istrinya itu kecupan manis disurai lay.

Dan kesalahpahaman antara suho kepada lay-pun selesai.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja membuka matanya saat dengan tidak sopannya handphone miliknya bordering menandakan ada panggilan itu. Tanpa melihat siapa penelfon itu, sehun langsung menyambar handphonenya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yoboseo?" Tanya sehun dengan suara kesal

'_hei sehun-ssi ini aku kim jongin' _

"ah kau, kenapa? istriku masih tidur, ada perlu apa? Kurang puas kau bermain dengannya seharian penuh kemarin hah?!" balas sehun sarkastik

'_puas apanya? Hey calm down sehun'_

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh" sehun kembali membalas.

'_justru kau yang bodoh sehun-ssi'_

"ya memang aku yang bodoh tidak mengetahui hubungan kalian yang kalian sembunyikan dariku" geram sehun

'_aish chagiya, aku bisa emosi berlama-lama berbicara dengan orang ini, kamu saja yang bicara dengannya ini'_

"…." Sehun hanya tediam mendengar suara disebrang sana.

'_halo? Sehun-ssi ini aku kyungsoo'_

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

'_aku hanya ingin mengatakan, tolong sampaikan terima kasihku dengan kai kepada luhan-ssi' _

"untuk apa? Untuk perselingkuhan mereka? Kau itu bodoh atau apa kyungsoo-ssi" balas sehun sarkastik

'_aniyo kau yang bodoh, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku' _

"katakanlah" sahut sehun singkat.

'_kemarin kai dan luhan memang tidak sengaja bertemu disupermarket lalu kai menawarkan pada luhan untuk menumpang mobilnya, mereka sempat mampir kecafe dekat EXO University..'_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya "lalu?" tanyanya penasaran.

'_lalu diperjalanan pulang, kai mendapat kabar dari dokter pribadi kami bahwa diriku diduga hamil, dengan itu jung usia meminta kai agar membeli test pack dengan kualitas terbaik untuk mengetes kehamilanku dan membuktikan apakah teori yang jung uisa benar atau tidak, dengan itupun kai yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal semacan itu meminta tolong kepada istrimu untuk menemaninya mencari test pack' _

Sehun tercengang lalu melihat kearah istrinya, tidak berniat membalas ucapan lawan bicara dihandphonenya itu. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah terpancing emosi tanpa mengetahui segalanya semalam yang terjadi antara kai dengan luhan. Bahkan dia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang istrinya itu. Betapa bodohnya dia.

'_sehun-ssi kau masih disana?'_

Suara kyungsoo berhasil membuat sehun kembali kealam sadarnya "ah ne" sahutnya.

'_aku dan kai juga mau meminta maaf sudah membuat luhan-ssi kelelahan, mengingat kai dan luhan tidak sekali dua kali turun naik mobil dan tidak satu ataupun dua juga apotek yang mereka sambangi hanya untuk mencari test pack untukku, mianhae' _

"ne gwenchana" sahut sehun melembut.

'_baiklah sehun-ssi, aku sudahi dulu ne, paii anyeong'_

Tanpa sempat sehun membalas ucapan kyungsoo namun kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Sehun langsung menaruh handphonenya dimeja nakas disebelah ranjang. Dia beralih melihat luhan yang sedang terbaring disampingnya itu, dia mencium kening istrinya lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan membiarkan luhan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Namja pucat ini baru saja menyelesaikan acaranya mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya itu. Diurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil pakaian dari lemari dan beralih kearah ranjang melihat istrinya sudah terbangun dari bangunnya dan sedang duduk bersandar dipunggung ranjang.

Luhan menguap kecil melihat sehun duduk dipinggir ranjang. Dengan itupun sehun mendekatkan dirinya kearah luhan lalu mengecup kening luhan lama. Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh suaminya ini.

Luhan memeluk tubuh basah sehun membuat sehun membalas pelukan itu "haniie badanku masih basah nanti piyamamu ikut basah" rayu sehun terus mengusap surai milik istrinya.

Luhan menggeleng "aniyo biarkan saja, huniie kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku kesiangan, kamu jadi tidak pergi kekantor karena kesiangan" rengeknya dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

Sehun tertawa lalu berhasil melepaskan pelukan istrinya, dia berjalan kearah lemari pakaian dan memakai piyamanya. Setelahnya dia kembali keranjang tempat istrinya sedang duduk bersandar. Sehun memosisikan dirinya yang ikut bersandar dipunggung ranjang bersebelahan dengan istrinya.

Dibawanya luhan kedalam dekapannya "aniyo, aku memang tidak ingin pergi kekantor" tutur namja itu sambil sesekali menciumin surai merah milik istrinya.

Luhan hanya memainkan jari-jari lentiknya didada sehun "waeyo?" tanyanya pada sehun. bukan dia tidak senang dengan keberadaan sehun dirumahnya namun dia hanya aneh mengapa suaminya membolos kerja tanpa alasan yang jelas, walau sesungguhnya luhan sangat senang dengan hal ini.

Sehun kembali menundukan kepalanya dan menarik dagu istrinya membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah imut sang istri. Sehun mempertipis jarak diantara mereka lalu mulai mencium bibir cherry milik istrinya itu. Dia memberikan ciuman lembut untuk istrinya itu. Setelah dirasa pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis sehun melepaskan ciuman itu "karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk menemani istriku, sekaligus untuk menebus hari kemarin yang tidak bisa menemani nae anae berbelanja bulanan" serunya dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sehun "huniie, aku masih ngatuk" rengek luhan manja kepada suaminya.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkahnya "kajja tidur lagi" ajak sehun membawa luhan berbaring.

Luhan menahan pergerakan sehun membuat sehun menghentikan kegiatan menarik luhan lalu melihat istrinya itu "mau tidur didada sehuniie"rengek luhan lagi.

Sehun kembali tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya itu "manjanya istriku yang satu ini" serunya mengacak surai milik luhan

Luhan memproutkan bibirnya lucu "semalam aku bermimpi tidur didada sehuniie, jadi aku kepingin lagi" pintanya dengan manja.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkat istrinya "sangking lelahnya kamu tidak bisa membedakan mana mimpi mana kenyataan, semalam itu kenyataan sayang kamu tidur didadaku,kajja sini tidur" seru sehun yang sudah berbaring.

Dengan itupun luhan memosisikan dirinya diatas sehun. membaringkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik suaminya itu, membiarkan tubuhnya menindih lengan kiri sehun, dia kembali merasakan hangat tubuh milik suaminya itu. Dia merasakan pergerakan kedua lengan sehun yang melingkar indah memeluk tubuhnya.

Luhan terus mencoba memejamkan matanya "Saranghaeyo huniie" serunya sebelum dia benar-benar tenggelam dialam bawah sadarnya kelak.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada luhan dan mencium surai merah milik istrinya itu "manhi manhi manhi manhi jeongmal saranghaeyo nae anae" ucapnya.

Dan dengan ucapan itupun bagaikan pengantar tidur untuk luhan, bagaikan lantunan lagu merdu yang dilantunkan oleh suaminya.

Dan kesalahpahaman antara sehun kepada luhan-pun selesai.

.

.

.

Disinilah kedua namja itu duduk bersebrangan disebuah café, sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan orang lainnya.

Chen salah satu dari namja itu terus saja memandangan jam tangannya. Ditemani dengan chanyeol yang sedang duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan chen.

Saat sedang berdiam diri tiba-tiba ponsel chanyeol bordering.

"ne kris gege, kau dimana? Aku dan chen sudah menunggu lama" geram chanyeol saat mengetahui yang menelfon adalah gegenya.

"…."

"aish yasudahlah" sahut chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Chen menatap mata chanyeol seakan berkata 'waeyo?'. Chanyeol hanya mengehal nafasnya berat "kris gege tidak bisa datang kekantor, dia bilang sehun juga tidak bisa datang kakntor tadi sehun menelfonnya, sehun bilang luhan ge sedang sakit, sedangkan kris ge kesiangan katanya" sahutnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Chen hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar itu "berarti kita hanya tinggal menunggu suho hyung dan kai?" Tanya chen yang diikuti anggukan tanda setuju dari chanyeol.

Selang lima belas menit handhone chen berbunyi, dengan segera chen mengangkatnya.

"ah ne suho hyung, aku dan chanyeol sudah berada didicafe" gumamnya saat tau yang menelfon adalah hyung tetuanya.

"…."

"mwo?! Aish yasudahlah kalau begitu lebih baik rapat ini dilakukan kapan-kapan saja" geramnya lalu menutup telfonnya langsung.

Kini giliran chanyeol yang melempar tatapan seakan bertanya 'waeyo?' pada chen. Chen ikut menghela nafas kasar "suhi hyung tidak bisa datang kesiangan katanya, dia juga bilang kalau kai tidak bisa datang juga karena istrinya sedang hamil muda dan mereka ingin kedokter memeriksakannya" sahutnya dengan nada frustasi.

Chanyeol dan chen dengan segera menyandarkan dirinya dipunggung kursi "kalau begitu untuk apa kita kesini chanyeol, lebih baik aku dirumah bersama istriku" gumam chen dengan nada kecewa.

Chanyeol menyahuti "tau begitu aku juga lebih baik dirumah bersama istriku yang sedang hamil muda itu, aigo mereka itu sungguh"

Dengan itupun chanyeol dan chen memilih untuk pergi dari café itu dan pulang kerumah masing #poor jongdae and chanyeol#

Benar bukan, bahwa keluarga KIM dan WU memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan.

.

.

.

Langit pagi yang cerah sudah digantikan oleh langit sore yang sedikit gelap. Namun namja manis yang satu ini masih saja setia bergelung didalam selimut ditemani oleh piyama aksen rusa yang dia kenakan yang dengan erat memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. Dia tidak sedang sakit, dia hanya kelelahan. Sangking lelahnya dia bahkan tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat mengusik alam bawah sadarnya sampai saat ini. Namun sepertinya suasana kamar yang gelap telah berhasil mengusik mimpi indahnya, membuat namja manis ini dengan sangat terpaksa membuka kedua bola mata itu.

Dipandanganya sisi ranjang disebelah tempatnya tidur, namun nihil dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya seorang diri diranjang itu. Jika ingatannya tidak salah, dia tidur ditemani sosok lain. Yap sosok suaminya, sehun namun saat dia membuka matanya mengapa sehun tidak berada disampingnya. Dengan terpaksa luhan meraih ponselnya hanya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Dia langsung membulatnya matanya saat melihat kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia terbangun tepat pukul setengah enam sore. Dengan itupun dia langsung melesat kekamar mandi berniat untuk mandi sore sekaligus mengganti kegiatan mandi pagi tadi yang sepertinya dia lewati itu.

Saat masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dia disuguhi pemandangan dapat dibilang cukup indah untuk ukuran seorang oh luhan. Dia melihat suaminya sedang full naked dan berdiri dibawah shower, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang ingin mandi, namun sehun pun juga sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya. Tanpa membuka piyamanya terlebih dahulu luhan langsung menghampiri sehun dan memeluknya dari arah belakang.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakukan itu, karena dia sudah tau pasti siapa yang ada dibelakangnya ini. sehun hanya memegang tangan mungil luhan yang melingkar indah dipinggangnya "hey kamu sudah bangun cantik" serunya sambil terus tertawa.

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapinya "sehuniie kok tidak bangunin aku? Jadinya aku baru bangun sesore ini" serunya diikuti dengan dirinya yang memrpoutkan bibir cherry miliknya.

Sehun membalik tubuhnya membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan luhan "kamu masih memakai piyama, hayo aku bantu buka dulu biar kamu bisa mandi" tawarnya.

Dengan itu pun luhan menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dia menyetujui tawaran suaminya. Diikuti dengan anggukan istrinya itu, sehun pun membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan oleh luhan. Mulai dari bagian atas sampai kekancing terakhir. Sehun selalu kagum dengan bentuk tubuh luhan, itu membuatnya selalu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh luhan. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, sehun sangat yakin kali ini luhan tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, dia pasti masih bisa dibilang kelelahan dan sehun tidak mau memakan istrinya saat luhan sendiri dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Sehun terus melakukan tugasnya sampai luhan full naked sama seperti dirinya itu. Tanpa diduga bukannya memulai mandi, luhan malah memeluk sehun erat membuat sehun mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya yang cantik ini. sehun membalas pelukan istrinya, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dibawah air shower yang mengucur membasahi tubuh naked mereka berdua "hey waeyo? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya sehun hati-hati.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya agar dapat memandang wajah suaminya itu "aniyo, nan gwenchana hanya rindu padamu saja, salahkah?" seru luhan. Namun bukan sehun namanya jika tidak dapat membaca sorot mata istrinya yang mengatakan bahwa luhan tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sehun mengusap surai luhan yang sudah basah itu "tentu saja tidak salah, nado bogoshipoyo nae anae, namun aku sangat tau bahwa arti dekapanmu ini bukan hanya sekedar rasa rindu, ada yang mengganjal kan dihatimu?" serunya seraya mencium kening luhan lama.

Luhan hanya kembali menenggelamkan dirinya didada bidang milik sehun "aniyo nan gwenchana" serunya kembali berbohong.

Sehun sedikit menundukan kepalanya sejajar dengan leher luhan, dijamahnya perlahan leher luhan yang menjadi daerah sensitivenya itu. Sehun terus menciumi leher putih milik luhan "kamu yakin tidak terjadi apapun padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya membuat sehun semakin mudah mengeksplore leher istrinya itu "sehuniie kenapa kamu selalu tau caranya membuatku menjadi nyaman" serunya dengan terus mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sehun.

Sehun menyelesaikan acara menjamah luhan "sekarang sudah mau terbuka padaku? Apa yang terjadi padamu sayang, hmm?" tanyanya seraya mengusap surai luhan lagi.

Luhan lalu hanya tersenyum "kita selesaikan dulu acara mandi kita baru setelahnya aku akan cerita, otte?" Tawar luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir luhan kilat "ne baiklah, lalu kamu mau aku mandikan atau mandi sendiri?" taanya sehun diikuti dengan dirinya yang melepaskan pelukannya kepada luhan.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya antusias "mandikan, jebal" pintanya dengan rengekan kepada sehun.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir luhan kilat "with my pleasure chagiya" serunya.

Dengan itupun tanpa disuruh dua kali sehun langsung memandikan luhan. #Eits ini sungguh memandikan dalam arti sesungguhnya bukan dalam arti kiasan alias yadong ok#

.

.

.

Namja manis ini baru saja selesai memakaikan pakaian anaknya yang baru saja selesai mandi. Tao melihat lagi hasil karyanya kepada aegyanya yang imut ini "nah selesai, cantiknya anak mama" serunya.

Lalu zizi mencium pipi tao sekilas "mama aku mau main kerumah chanyeol ahjussi dan baekhyun ahjumma, jebaal" pinntanya kepada tao.

Tao kembali tersenyum "baiklah kajja, sana main, hati-hati ne, mama mau mandi dulu ok" perintah tao. Zizi hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk antusias dan dengan itu dia pergi berlalu dan dapat dipastikan dia sudah berjalan kerumah ChanBaek couple.

Tao segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan menyusul suaminya yang sedang mandi. Dengan langkah gontai dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi "gege" serunya saat melihat suaminya sedang asik berdiri membasahi dirinya dibawah shower.

Kris hanya tersenyum "hey, kemari baby panda" perintah kris.

Tao hanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri kris suaminya dengan keadaan sudah full naked. Tao langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher kris membuatnya sedikit berjinjit, mengingat tinggi kris yang jauh diatas tao. Kris membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping milik istrinya itu.

Tao tersenyum dan mencium kilas bibir kris "mandikan ge, jebal" pintanya dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

Tanpa disuruh untuk kedua kalinya, kris langsung memandikan istri imutnya ini. Kris mengusap surai tao yang setengah basah itu "manjanya, jarang-jarang kamu minta dimandikan, ada apa, hmm?" Tanya kris dengan wajah bingungnya.

Tao hanya tersenyum "karena jarang-jarang kan kita bisa mandi bersama, biasanya kita mandi bergantian agar zizi ada temannya kan, lagipula ini bukan keinginanku" jelas tao membuat kris semakin mengerutkan keningnya "memangnya zizi kemana? Lalu memang ini permintaan siapa?" tanyanya dengan diikuti kegiatannya yang memandikan tao.

Tao tersenyum lalu meraih satu tangan milik kris dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah perutnya yang sedikit membuncit "zizi sedang dirumah tetangga, main katanya dan ini permintaan yang ada didalam sini gege" serunya dengan senyuman.

Kris hanya tercengang lalu tersenyum "benarkah? Sudah berapa lama ada didalam?" Tanya kris yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan tao.

Tao mencium bibir kris perlahan "sudah empat minggu hampir masuk lima minggu ge" serunya.

Kris menyelesaikan acaranya mandinya lalu memberikan bathrob kearah tao. Dengan segera tao mengambilnya dan memakaikan pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan kris hanya mengambil handuk yang dililitkan dipinggannya yang hanya menutupi sebagian kaki jenjangnya.

Kris dan tao keluar dari kamar mandi "sehabis ini aku akan kerumah chanyeol untuk menitipkan zizi sampai besok, lalu setelahnya kita kerumah sakit ok, kita periksa keadaan zizi donsaeng didalam sana" serunya diikuti dengan anggukan kepala oleh tao. Kris kembali kehadapan tao dan mencium bibirnya kilat "xie xie baby, terima kasih" serunya dan lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh tao.

.

.

.

Luhan dan sehun sudah selesai dengan acara mandi mereka. Luhan yang masih memakai bathrob langsung duduk dipinggir ranjangnya diikuti dengan sehun yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkannya dipinggang serta hanya menutupi sebagian dari kakinya itu. Keadaan masih basah serta luhan juga yang masih sangat basah.

Sehun mendahului luhan memakai pakaiannya lalu dia membawakan pakaian untuk luhan dan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan surai luhan. Dengan pakaian lengkap sehun kembali menghampiri luhan yang masih asik berkutat dengan pikirannya dipinggir ranjang.

Sehun menaruh handuk dikepala luhan lalu mengusapnya perlahan sekaligus mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah itu "mau sampai kapan kamu bengong?" Tanya sehun ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mengeringkan surai luhan.

Luhan kembali melingkarkan tangannya dileher suaminya "sampai kamu selesai memakaikan aku pakaian" jawabnya diikuti dengan dirinya yang mencium bibir sehun kilat.

Dengan itupun sehun menyelesaikan kegiatan mengeringkan surai milik luhan. Setelahnya dia membuka kaitan bathrob yang luhan pakai lalu menarik bathrob itu dan menaruh disamping tempat sehun duduk. Terpampanglah tubuh full naked milik istrinya ini. Dengan sigap sehun memakaikan pakaian kepada luhan. Setelah selesai sehun mencium kening luhan "selesai sayang" serunya.

Luhan lalu memosisikan dirinya bersandar dipunggung ranjang dan menepuk sisi sebelahnya seraya menyuruh sehun untuk ikut memosisikan dirinya bersandar disampingnya. Melihat perintah tersirat dari istrinya itu, sehun menurut.

Setelah mereka berdua sama-sama duduk bersandar, sehun membawa luhannya kedalam pelukan dirinya. Luhan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya didada sehun "sehun kamu ingat tidak dua hari lalu saat aku terbangun malam-malam dan berdiam diri dibalkon" Tanya luhan membuka pembicaraan kepada sehun.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya "iya aku ingat, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

Luhan kembali memeluk sehun "mianhae baru jujur, sebenarnya aku merasakan tidak bisa tidur tiga minggu ini, kamu tau, perutku terasa sakit sekali lalu pinggangku sakit" keluh luhan.

Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya kepada luhan "kenapa baru bercerita? Lalu apalagi yang dirasakan?" tanyanya mulai sedikit panic.

Luhan kembali mengingat "kamu tau, setiap pagi aku merasa mual lalu aku juga sering merasa pusing mendadak" keluhnya lagi.

Sehun mengusap surai luhan "kenapa tidak pernah bilang sih chagiya? Kamu tuh kebiasaan deh, suka menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri, menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja ataupun normal, kalau ada keluhan sedikitpun kamu itu harus bilang padaku, ayo kita kerumah sakit, periksakan ini" serunya diikuti dengan sehun yang bangkit dari ranjang,

Luhan menahan tangan sehun membuat dirinya kembali duduk diranjang "tunggu dulu sehuniie" lanjutnya.

Sehun kembali keposisi semula dan kembali membawa luhan kedalam rangkulannya "apalagi?" tanyanya.

Luhan kembali menyandarkan dirinya didada bidang milik suaminya itu "kemarin aku bertemu dengan kai sendiri disupermarket lalu setelahnya kita kecafe dekat EXO Univeristy, aku menanyakan keadaan kyungsoo lalu kai menjawab dia sakit, saat aku Tanya sakit apa, ternyata apa yang kyungsoo rasakan sama dengan yang aku rasakan selama tiga minggu ini huniie" terangnya panjang lebar.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, sesungguhnya dia sudah tau dan berharap bahwa istrinya akan bernasib sama dengan kyungsoo yang sedang mengandung "lalu?" Tanya sehun.

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya "lalu saat diperjalanan pulang, aku dan kai mampir kedokter untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaan kyungoo istri dari kim jongin, lalu ternyata hasil itu menyatakan bahwa kyungsoo hamil dan setelahnya aku dan kai pergi mencari test pack" terangnya lagi.

Sehun kembali menyesap aroma disurai luhan "lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu katakana chagi?" tanyanya sok penasaran.

Luhan menghela nafasnya "aku ingat sehuniie, terakhir kali kita melakukan aktifitas malam kita itu sekitar satu bulan yang lalu kan?" Tanya luhan.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya "iya benar sekali, lalu kenapa sayang? Kamu mau kita melakukan aktifitas malam kita sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Luhan memukul dada luhan pelan "dasar pervert" serunya.

Sehun hanya tertawa "tidak apa dong pervert dengan istri sendiri ini" sahutnya.

Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya "huniie kemarin saat kai membeli test pack aku ikut membeli juga satu untukku" seru luhan dengan nada sedikit ragu.

Sehun tersenyum "lalu?" tanyanya.

Luhan mulai terisak didalam pelukan sehun "bolehkah aku berharap huniie? Bolehkan aku berharap bahwa aku akan bernasib sama dengan kyungsoo? Bolehkah aku berharap apa yang aku rasakan tiga minggu ini dikarenakan syndrome yang sama dengan yang dirasakan kyungsoo" serunya terus terisak.

Sehun mengusap surai luhan "hey uljima ne, ayo kita buktikan saja harapanmu agar kamu tidak terbebani seperti sekarang" jawabnya menenangi luhan.

Luhan menghentikan isakannya "tapi aku takut jika hasilnya negative lagi sehuniie, sama seperti saat-saat yang lalu selama tujuh tahun ini huniie" lirih luhan.

Sehun membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya "apakah jika hasilnya negative aku akan meninggalkanmu? Apakah jika hasilnya negative dunia akan berhenti berputar? Kamu tau, bahkan beribu-ribu hasil negative dari test pack-pun tidak mampu membuatku berpaling dari dirimu, yang aku tau aku mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu sampai aku tidak mampu lagi bernafas bahkan sampai saat itupun tiba aku akan tetap mencitaimu" seru sehun menenangkan.

Luhan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sehun. Sehun lalu kembali mencium pucuk kepala luhan "lalu, jadi kita mengetesnya?" Tanya sehun.

Luhan bangkit dari pelukan sehun lalu mengambil test pack dari kantung kecil dan kembali kehadapan sehun "kamu temani, jebal" pintanya dengan nada merengek.

Sehun kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya "baiklah, kajja"

Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dan membawa istrinya berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi sehun melepaskan pegangan tangannya kepada luhan"baik ayo lakukan, aku sudah tidak sabar" jawab sehun antusias dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada luhan.

Luhan mulai melakukan proses penge-tes-an step bay step sampai akhirnya mereka tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Sehun duduk ditoilet –ceritanya toiletnya toilet duduk- dan membawa luhan kedalam pangkuannya lalu mendekap istrinya yang sedang serius memerhatikan test packnya itu.

Sekitar tiga menit mereka menunggu, luhan memekik senang saat melihat hasil tesnya. Dengan sigap dia membalikkan posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan sehun "stripnya dua huniie" serunya dengan senyuman.

Sehun membelai pelan pipi luhan "berarti perkiraanmu benar adanya, inilah bayaran untukmu yang tidak henti-hentinya berharap" lanjut sehun dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Sehun mencium bibir luhan kilat "berarti sekarang saatnya minum susu, ayo kembali kekamar biar aku buatkan susu untukmu dan uri aegya" seru sehun lalu membawa luhan keluar dari kamar mandi.

_**END**_

_**Akhirnya selesai ya.**_

_**Mian aku lama pake banget updatenya. Aku ada masalah keluarga dan salahnya aku malah kabur dari masalah itu jadilah aku yang sekarang terbelit masalahnya yah you know lah.**_

_**Aku juga lagi gila main RP, you know that like wash my brain. **_

_**Aku jadi jarang nulis gara-gara masalahku sama appaku yang udah hilang entah kemana dan ga tau kena setan apa dia sekarang malah menghantuiku.**_

_**Aku juga jadi jarang nulis gara-gara sifatku eommaku yang kembali kedunia kerjanya, membuatnya kaya seorang pecandu narkoba yang ketagihan akan drugs. Sedangkan dia ketagihan sama pekerjaannya.**_

_**Aku juga jadi jarang on pc dan otomatis jarang nulis karena aku yang keluyuran Jakarta bogor Jakarta bogor Cuma buat nyari eommaku yang kadang ga pulang kerumah berhari-hari.**_

_**Aku juga jadi jarang nulis karena aku entahlah ini perasaan apa aku juga bingung.**_

_**Dan bodohnya aku lampiasin semua rasa bosanku dan frustasiku ini dengan account role player yang akhirnya ngebuat aku jatuh terjebak difake world itu.**_

_**Kalian tau terkadang saat aku terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya aku bahkan ga bisa ngebedain mana yang dunia nyata yang sedang aku jalanin dan mana fake world yang kubangun ditwitter acc rp-ku. Sounds like a joke but it's real.**_

_**Bahkan aku pernah nangis Cuma gara-gara rp, aku ngerasa sakit hati gara-gara rp, aku juga kebingungan kaya sekarang gara-gara rp.**_

_**Kalian tau karena rp bahkan aku ga bisa bedain mana siang mana malam. Mana waktunya tidur dan mana waktunya makan. Semenjak main rp aku paling cepet tidur jam 5 pagi. Setelahnya aku tidur Cuma sampe jam 10 pagi dan lalu main RP lagi sampe jam 5 pagi lagi.**_

_**Bahkan dari 24jam sehari aku Cuma make wkatu 5jam buat tidur dan selebihnya main rp. Makan aja sampe didepan notebook. Mandi aja sampe bawa hp biar tetep bisa mantengin rp. Ngedenger notif masuk langsung melek mata ga perduli sengantuk apapun diriku.**_

_**Bahkan sekarang bagiku dunia yang sekarang sedang kujalani adalah fake dan hidupku ada dirp.**_

_**Gila kan?**_

_**So jangan pernah nyoba fake world kalo kalian ga bisa kembali kedunia nyata kalian.**_

_**Aku ga nyalain ortuku yang pisah dan ngebuat aku kehilangan mereka berdua disaat yang bersamaan dan sialnya itu terjadi dari 13tahun yang lalu sampe sekarang. Aku mungkin emang dilahirkan untuk merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.**_

_**Ada satu readers yang nanya kenapa genre tulisanku selalu married life dan selalu happy end.**_

_**Aku jawab ok**_

_**Kenapa aku selalu bikin cerita married life?**_

_**Kenapa aku selalu bikin kisah happy end?**_

_**Karena kehidupan real aku ga sehappy kisah yang aku bikin. Cuma ingin kalian tau aja semua ff tulisanku adalah hasil mimpi malamku yang alhamdulillahnya aku bisa inget dan realisasikan dalam sebuah cerita.**_

_**Sesungguhnya mungkin karena aku ga pernah bener-bener ngerasain apa itu keluarga makanya allah ngebiarin aku ngerasain bahagianya keluarga utuh dimimpi. Itu kenapa aku selalu bikin married life, karena aku selalu mimpi dan aku selalu bermimpi untuk mempunya keluarga yang perfect seperti mimpi-mimpiku yang kutungankan pada cerita-ceritaku.**_

_**Kenapa aku harus selalu bikin happy end? Apa kalian pernah ngerasain sakit? Enak ga? Percayalah aku pernah merasakan apa yang ga kalian rasakan. Karena dari itu anggap aja happy end-ku itu adalah sebuah wish-ku. Berharap kalo aku bisa happy end kaya yang ada dicerita-ceritaku.**_

_**Terima kasih buat yang udah comment / review**_

_**Aku berterimakasih banyak sama kalian.**_

_**Maaf aku belum bisa ngelanjutin ff innocent lifenya.**_

_**Nulis ga semudah yang kalian bayangkan, pecayalah.**_

_**Maaf ga bisa bales review satu2**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

_**Sekali lagi terima kasih.**_

_**Big thanks for:**_

**PandaPandaTaoris****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****vickykezia23****, ****Akita Fisayu****, ****ajib4ff****, ****siscaMinstalove****, indri, Guest, shintadp, ****, ****Kang Hyun Yoo****, ****kyeoptafadila****, Kyungieee, ****Sexy Rose****, ****Oh SeHan****, ****URuRuBaek****, ****sweetgyu95****, ****Ellizabeth Kim****.**

**ohristi95****, ajib4ff, Kyungieee, nanda maharani , ****Sexy Rose****, Naruto, Tania3424, ****siscaMinstalove****, ****vickykezia23****, ****Kim Jong DaeBak****, ****Akita Fisayu****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ****Ellizabeth Kim**

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, Kyungieee, ****Sexy Rose****, ****ajib4ff****, ****Akita Fisayu****, ****ohristi95****PandaPandaTaoris****, ****Riyoung Kim****, ****vickykezia23****, Zukazuka, Jameela, ****Kang Hyun Yoo****, ****baekyeolssi****, ****siscaMinstalove**** , ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, Shin Jiseun, ****URuRuBaek**

_**SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUA READER DAN SEMUA YANG TERLIBAT SAMPAI SELESAINYA FF INI /BOW/**_

_**SEE YOU IN NEXT FF GUYS**_


End file.
